Portraits
by Nericefara
Summary: It's the summer after the death of Sirius. Harry Potter has disappeared. Ginny Weasley is attacked in Diagon Alley. The Order is at a loss and... You'll have to read to find out. HG RH COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Whenever god closes a door somewhere he opens a window. All one had to do, was look for where the breeze was coming through and you'd find it. For the boy, out of breath from running hard, it seemed that if he actually found a window that it too would have been closed and locked for good measure. Nothing, no news, no word, no whisper, not even a measly note to say hello. After everything they promised, nothing had come of it. So how, when he knew that the world had been thrown into chaos, was he supposed to be a good boy and stay at home. He snorted thinking of the house he'd lived in till he was eleven. Well, if you could call it home, and if you asked Harry Potter he'd tell you straight, the only real home he'd ever had was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The choice however had been taken from him.

Earlier that summer, three weeks into his holidays, he'd received an owl, finally someone had written to him. Someone had thought of him. He hadn't recognised the writing, but had thought nothing of it. Maybe, it was his results. It hadn't been. What is was, was something far more precious.

_Our son,_

_Harry, if you are receiving this letter, it means that we have died before your 16th birthday and have been unsuccessful in protecting you from the one you must face. If this is so, then you, our son may not be prepared for all that is to come and we, have the responsibility to ensure you are given the time you need._

_We, your father and I, unbeknownst to anyone, have created a spell that will allow you to go somewhere safe. It will be of this world but it will be in a place where time has slowed. For the year that you will spend there only one month will pass to those you know._

_In creating this we will give you a little time to become the wizard you are meant to be. There will be two wizards there to greet you. One will train you to be physically able to take on the task you were destined to. The other will teach you magic that can help you on your journey. _

_This our son, is all we can give you now. This is the last effort to ensure that you will survive. Read the words and follow the instructions, once the spell is done this letter and all it contents will disintegrate._

_Your loving parents,_

_Lily and James Potter_

_**To learn to fight as is your right**_

_**Go forth and jump into the light**_

**_Should you choose not to go_**

_**Then let the light simmer low**_

Harry had read the words, as soon as he'd finished the letter had caught fire. A huge burning flame had appeared and he looked frantically round wondering what would happen when the Dursleys smelled the smoke and then as if he'd been taken over his eyes had gone to the flame and his legs had started to move towards it. The light, he thought, closing his eyes and jumping. And that was how he'd ended up here. Where ever here was.

Harry moved quickly through the forest. It was hot here. After nine months of training he was used to the sweat pouring down his body. The aches in his muscles, the pains that came with the constant physical regime the wizards had been putting him though. He'd grown in the time that had passed; his shoulders were broader, stronger, muscles had developed in his arms, legs torso. He had grown into the man he would have been had the Dursley's given him the chance.

It was strange for him, to think that this place, a place out of time, a place where he had spent nine months yet to the world at large it was really only three weeks. One year here is equal to one month in normal time.

Training physically and mentally was draining at first, but the wizards would brook no complaining. He slept, he ate, he trained. This was how it had been from the beginning. Things were coming to an end though. Soon he'd have to leave, he knew that, in his heart he knew that he'd been away long enough. As much as at first he'd figured no one would miss him, he knew he was just kidding himself. Knew the Weasleys would all be searching for him, knew Hermione would be looking into every book she could lay her hand on about disappearing people, knew that Dumbledore and Remus Lupin would be frantic, that Mad Eye and Tonks would be out searching too. Training he decided was very maturing. Maybe that was a good thing. He needed to be clear headed for what he would face someday. For as sure as the sun would rise in the morning, Voldemort and he would have their day on the battlefield and only one of them would walk away.


	2. Devastation and Hope

"It's hopeless Albus, he's gone, without a trace, there's nothing, no where we haven't looked." Arthur Weasley did not like to admit defeat. Especially about the loss of Harry Potter but the boy had simply disappeared into thin air and he didn't mean apparating. "His room had nothing of him in it. Not his clothes, not his Hogwarts things, not his wand, nothing. It's like he never existed."

"But he did," Professor Dumbledore said sighing as he looked around the table at the worried people there. The Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Tonks, Alistair Moody, Remus Lupin, all those that held Harry Potter dear to there hearts. The only person missing was the youngest Weasley, who was at this moment working, with the permission of her parents, in a café in Diagon Alley, where she had heard quite a few important facts that helped with the Orders work. It had not been planned that way, Ginny had at first wanted to do it for extra pocket money but soon it became apparent that she could learn quite a lot by just keeping an ear open.

These were a group of people who'd spent weeks and weeks of worrying and searching. Tears and fears had been shared, arguments in the heat of the moment, discussions ending in guilt ridden silence. These were a group of people united on many fronts but on the Harry Potter front it may be time to move on.

"So what next. It's been over three weeks since his disappearance, our investigations have turned up nothing and much as I dislike the Dursleys they seem to be telling the truth. They don't know either."

"We have to find him," Hermione Granger said, "We can't just give up."

"I assure you Miss Granger that we are not giving up but we can no longer concentrate solely on finding him. We must think of the Order,"

"But…"

"Ron," his mother interrupted Ron before he could say anything more, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"Uhhhhhh yeah, okay sorry but…"

"Ron," his father interrupted.

"Fine,"

"Now, let's get down to business,"

Ginny breezed from table to table, laughing, smiling, chatting with her customers. She loved her job. Loved being able to earn money and have her own independence. She saw Fred and George almost every day and sometimes had her break with them. She loved being able to help the Order as well. Her mother was still strict on their involvement but since Harry's disappearance she'd softened some. It was like she was afraid that by pushing them too hard she'd push them away.

A sudden explosion had her falling to the ground. A pain scorched it's way up her leg as she scrambled for cover. "Find the Weasley girl," a voice said and she gasped moving quickly around the tables.

"There, there she is,"

Ginny screamed and got to her feet to run for it, a curse flew past her head, she heard footsteps running. Screams of terror, shouts of agony, rage echoed in the air. Behind her she heard fights, people rising up against the Deatheaters, but she couldn't concentrate, she had to get away.

She fell as a curse hit her. Someone grabbed her by her hair, she screamed, "The dark lord wishes to speak to you."

"No," she struggled

"Don't be a fool girl,"

"No, leave me go,"

"You are coming with us,"

"Go to hell,"

"Oh no my dear, hell is only a pin prick on where you're going,"

"Leave me go, leave me go," she struggled but they laughed and dragged her along. She was battered, bruised, in pain but still she fought. Why did he want her? Why. She continued to try to impede their getaway hoping against hope someone would come to her rescue. When she started screaming for help and becoming more of a nuisance they turned on her and lifted their wand. Ginny closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. Nothing at all. She opened them again and she was no where. Then everything went black.

"…professor Dumbledore sir, professor Dumbldore sir," Hargrid rushed out of breath into the room.

"Calm down Hagrid,"

"Harry, have you got news of Harry,"

"No… huuuuuuuh," Hagrid shook his head gasping for breath.

"Dia…," he gasped, "Attack…" he managed.

"Hagrid calm down," they waited, "Now tell us,"

"Attack, at Diagon Alley,"

"Ginny,"

"Oh merlin,"

"Noooooooo,"

"My ginny, my baby,"

"Molly we don't know…" Arthur began but his voice broke as he looked at the clock. Molly's eyes strayed to the clock and she cried out. As if in slow motion everyone's turned to see the clock that usually held pride place in The Burrow, showed Ginny as missing.

"No," Ron shouted,

"No," Fred and George said in unison.

"Alistair, Tonks," Dumbledore said, "Go," they nodded and were out the door leaving only the tortured cries of Mrs Weasley behind

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"She disappeared, you don't understand, everyone ran,"

"When was the last time you saw her, where was she,"

"She was at the counter,"

"Thank you," Tonks nodded, "I don't know Moody," she said as the walked through the ruined street. Aurors had arrived and a fight had pursued, saving much of the main street but there were places where they couldn't save and that much was obvious. "Ginny's not stupid, she'd have gotten out if she could,"

"It's the if she could part that gets me Tonks."

"Maybe she couldn't get to the Alley,"

"So where would she go? Where would a young pureblood fifteen year old witch go?"

"I don't know," Tonks said, "Ginny has got a good head on her shoulders,"

"Weasley?" someone stopped as they passed the, "Ginny Weasley," the man was smeared with muck and had obviously been fighting. "Arthurs daughter?"

"Yes did you see her?"

"Yeah she was hit,"

"No," Tonks eyes went wide and Moody muttered a curse.

"They were after her,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Deatheaters, I saw them chase her. I couldn't get to her. So much was happening, there was so little time…"

"It wasn't your fault, this place shows you couldn't have done anything. We know there was too much action at the time. Thank you, you've been a great help Mr…"

"Bailey, Archibald Bailey, my friends call me Archie,"

"Mr Bailey," Tonks nodded, "Thank you," they moved on quickly towards the Cauldron, "Do you think she'd have gotten away,"

"That depends on who was chasing her,"

"We should report back to Dumbledore and the Weasleys,"

"Mmmmm, tis dark out now, there's no point in a search now. We'll ask in the Cauldron if she or they were seen, then we'll go back to the Headquarters."

"Right,"

Devastation in it's simple and most ethereal form was what surrounded the house at Grimmauld place. Tears, shouting, whispered conversations, hugs, grief, silence, the emotions ranged across the room. Sometimes the silence was overwhelming, the tension depressing. No one could understand. It had been deducted that not only had the attack on Diagon Alley centred on the Café where Ginny worked but it had in fact been solely focused on getting Ginny.

It was the nightmare no one had seen coming. Ginny, the youngest Weasley. The princess of the Weasley family was gone. Without trace, without knowledge, her loss had wrought a desolation that no one could even begin to comprehend or understand. She was the youngest, the baby, the laughter, the sunshine that brought happiness and love to her family, much like her mother.

While the Weasleys and friends grieved another person wept for the loss of Ginny Weasley. In an office in the Ministry of Magic he sat, staring into space while the ache in his gut continued to well and tears spilled unchecked down his face. Paperwork pilled on either side for the first time in Percy Weasley's life he didn't care. Ginny, his sister, the one he'd been closest too out of all his siblings was gone. Dead, captured, what was the difference his heart was in pain. He needed his family. Needed to be near people who understood, who cared, who could share his grief. Yet he couldn't go back, not after all the things he'd said, did, Merlin, he'd snubbed his own family, condoned their being ostracised, there was no way back from there. Or was there, his family loved him. He knew that. Maybe they'd take him back.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture frame. "Ginny," whispered, "How could I have been so stupid? I never got to say goodbye, never got to tell you how sorry I was. I can't let that happen again. I'll miss you so much Ginny. I'm going home," he told her picture. She winked and smiled at him before nodding. He was going home.

Harry had seen everything, saw the shock, felt the terror, heard her screaming. He awoke from his meditation, his heart beating in fear, his eyes wide, his breathing laboured. "Ginny, no not Ginny." he whispered and stood unsteadily his stomach rolling in nausea, only to freeze where he was when he saw her. He blinked, blinked again, then rubbed his eyes.

"Did you bring her here Harry?"

"No, I don't think so," Harry said not surprised when the old wizard had appeared.

"You must have," he said as he bent down and looked at her, "She is injured,"

"I saw her, I saw her being attacked, while I was meditating,"

"And you summoned her here,"

"No, I wanted to help her,"

"So you took her from where she was in danger,"

"Yes, I must have,"

"You should deal with this. She is your guest."

Harry nodded and picked her up. This was going to be a long day. He brought her to his room and put her on the bed. He did what he could. Healing her wounds, mending breakages with the spells he'd learned while he was here. When he was finished he nodded satisfied and left her. She was going to need her rest. She'd taken quite a battering. The next day he performed the same spells, healings and charms. It followed like this for a week. He discovered that she'd been hit by a slow appearing curse. It had caused her to slip into a coma. He sat on the bed sometimes, "Gin," he'd whisper laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm not letting you go. This isn't your time to die."

It was a two weeks later when he was talking to her again that she finally woke, "You know, I can't let you die, don't you Gin. Ron would kill me for one thing."

"I know," she whispered back and Harry's eyes flew to her face.

"You're awake,"

"Yeah, where the hell have you been," she demanded.

He smiled, "What were you doing in Diagon Alley alone?"

"I was working. Where have you been."

"Your mother let you work in Diagon Alley,"

"Stop avoiding my questions,"

"I've been here,"

"And here is,"

"A place out of time,"

"Harry I'm tired and you're not making sense,"

"You need to rest,"

"Harry,"

"Ginny," he smiled and gently moved a lock of hair out of her eyes, "Sleep, then when you feel better. I'll answer your questions."

"Where are my parents?"

"In England I presume," Harry said from the door.

"Where are we,"

"We're here," he said as he left, leaving one very confused Ginny Weasley behind.

"So," Ginny said as she sat at breakfast the next day with two wizards that didn't speak and a very much older looking Harry Potter to what she remembered.

"So?"

"Harry,"

Harry smiled, "Patience is a virtue Ginny,"

"I'm a Weasley, make it quick,"

"You know saying things like that may not be a wise course to take, in the future"

Ginny frowned then flushed bright red, "Harry Potter," she exclaimed as her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "You didn't just say that to me."

"Sorry, haven't been round a girl in a while, not used to not saying what's on my mind round these two"

"No excuse," she muttered but couldn't help laughing. Harry's confidence had been bolstered in the time he'd spent here. He seemed more sure of himself, more easy with people, not as closed off as she remembered. "Do these two talk?"

"When they want to," Harry grinned and Ginny shook her head.

"So?"

"Alright, walk with me,"

"Ahem," one of the wizards said and Harry looked at him.

"She's not up for a run, I'll do it later,"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry who indicated he'd explain on the way. "So what's going on?"

"How are you feeling,"

"Not bad thank you."

"Good,"

"Harry,"

"I received a letter from my parents…" Harry began and Ginny went silent, listening as he told his story. She interrupted with questions and comments, he didn't mind and answered them patiently.

"I can't believe it,"

"It's the truth as unusual as it sounds,"

"And you brought me here, while you meditated?"

"I'm still not sure how that happened."

"And time moves more quickly here,"

"Yes, in just over two months we will leave here and only a week will have passed,"

"Merlin," Ginny shook her head, "Harry have you sent a letter to my parents they'll be worried sick. I can't stay here for that length of time,"

"I can't send letters from here. Do you think if I could I wouldn't have written to let you all know,"

"I guess but Harry,"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"No, you saved my life, I'm being ungrateful,"

"You look tired,"

"I am a bit,"

"I'll walk you back to the room. Your strength will return,"

"Why thank you oh wise one,"

"Sorry, I've been with those two for too long,"

"Never mind,"

Percy arrived at the Burrow to find it disserted. Where was everyone? He wandered through the house, from one room to the next. His own, much to his surprise and relief was still the safe way he'd left it. But where was everyone? He was standing in his sisters room, tears flowing as he picked up a stuffed bear she'd carried round for years. He looked round, through the tears to see pictures of his family, her friends, Harry Potter. He smiled at that, wondering if she still had a crush on him.

His head snapped up as he heard a creak but then there was nothing else, sighing he put the bear back on her bed and looked out the window. Why wasn't anyone at home?

"If you value your life, turn slowly and don't make any sudden moves," a voice said, one that was familiar yet had a steel he didn't recognise in it.

"Dad?" he said turning to look at his father. His eyes widened, when he caught sight of him, ragged, eyes sunken, pale, frail even, "Dad it's me,"

"Percy?" his father whispered frowning.

"I'm sorry… I wanted to come…Ginny, I don't…"

"I understand son," Arthur Weasley said as he lowered his wand and stepped into the room. "How have you been?"

"I'm well, things are busy,"

Arthur nodded and watched his son, "You look well,"

"You don't," Percy said in a rare moment of weakness, he swallowed, "Dad…I…"

"It's alright son," Arthur said and he meant it. He'd lost one child to this war he'd be damned if he'd lose another.

Percy accepted his fathers word and nodded then asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They're away,"

"You can't tell me,"

"I'm sorry son,"

"No, I deserve that,"

"I'll let your mother know and the boys, maybe we can arrange to meet back here tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Percy said quietly, "Is there going to be a service,"

"We're going to wait. See, we might…she might not…" his fathers voice broke and Percy reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, then hugged him.

"I know," he whispered, "I know,"

"You know what Potter, this new you is really annoying," Harry raised an eyebrow, "See, that, that right there, you never retaliate with anything more than a superior look. It's not satisfying,"

"Why waste words, when a look can get the same reaction,"

Ginny's eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She'd been working her way up into a right temper for the past twenty minutes. Being curtailed from doing what she wanted Ginny was like a tigress caged. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Meditate,"

"Right and I do that by…"

"Clearing you mind of all things,"

"How long did it take you to get this,"

"Three weeks,"

"Right well I've been here for over a month,"

"You've been ill and unconscious for most of that time,"

"Hmmph,"

"Okay, why don't we go for a walk down to the falls and a swim,"

"Right and I'm supposed to swim in what exactly," Harry winked and she whacked him one.

"Ow Gin, gees, I didn't say anything,"

"Why waste words," she retorted and he grinned.

"I'm sure we could find something for you to wear,"

"Been shopping for women things have you,"

"Funny, smart mouth women like you ought to watch out,"

"Oh really,"

"Yes really, I don't remember you being this bad. I mean last year you had the whole confidence thing going on coz you were going out with that twerp,"

"Hey,"

"Next thing I know you'll be dating…who was it again…Dean?"

"Shut up I just said that to annoy Ron,"

"Sure you did, probably work you way through the entire 6th year just to annoy Ron,"

"Shut up," she said laughing despite herself,

"I mean I should really put some wards around myself, Merlin knows when you'll decide to jump me,"

"Shut up," she hit him but he caught her hand before it made contact.

"Come on, I'll get you a bikini," he winked she went to kick him, "A one piece then," he said quickly as he moved out of her reach.

"You a lot more confident when you know my brothers aren't around Potter,"

"Hey, they trust me, besides you're fun,"

"Oh thanks,"

"No I mean it,"

Ginny looked at him the smiled, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself,"

"Well I do try," Ginny snorted

"I love this place," Ginny said as she floated in the pool of water that the waterfall crashed into. "It's beautiful,"

"I know," Harry agreed, "I like it here, too,"

"I can tell, you've been bringing me here everyday,"

"That's coz it's the only place you'll shut up long enough to actually hear stuff,"

"Oi," she said but grinned at him. She had been asking a lot of questions and badgering him. "You know, this year here has done you the world of good,"

"You think?"

"Yep look at you," she said, "You look good, you've come on in confidence, I mean you chat with me all the time without a by your leave.."

"Sorry,"

"Don't be, it's nice, you've matured, you seem happy Harry."

"I am,"

"Good, now promise me one thing,"

"What?"

"That you won't stop being so easy with me when we get back, I rather like it,"

"Fine, but you don't get exclusive rights, and you promise the same thing"

"Wouldn't dream of making such a claim, and I promise." Harry grinned then splashed her, she sputtered, "Six brothers Potter," was all she said as she lay back on the water and kicked her legs causing massive splashes of water to cascade over Harry. She laughed and the fight was on.


	3. Where Have YOU Been?

"Well we're here,"

"Yeah,"

"So how did you get home from here,"

"Portkey,"

"What?"

"Yeah, in the Alley down there,"

"So how we going to do this?"

"Portkey, didn't I just say that,"

"Yes but what's the Portkey,"

"Oh right yeah, there's a ring, I put it on my finger," Ginny said. "I just twist the rock and I end up in front of the Order Headquarters."

"Great so how am I supposed to do this?"

"You'll have to hold on to me," Ginny said grinning and despite everything going on around them Harry laughed.

"Well I don't see that's any hardship," and blushing only slightly Ginny raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk. She'd started to master the blushing lately. She didn't do it as often now, but she was resigned to the fact that she always would.

"Well then, let's get us home," she said as she stepped towards him.

"What? We can't just hold hands?" he asked.

"Where would the fun in that be?" she returned a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You know Ginny if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me,"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were doing the same,"

"Maybe I am," Harry said.

"And maybe I was," Ginny replied.

Harry turned his head to the side and studied her, "I think," he said, "I'm going to have to watch my step with you."

"That might be a good idea, six brothers prepares one. It might have taken a while but eventually I…"

"…came into your own?"

"Something like that," she bit her lip then decided to ask, "Harry can we go into Muggle London first?"

Harry frowned, "Yeah if you want to but why?"

"I want get some things that you can't get here,"

"Right, then we better get to Gringotts,"

"Yeah,"

A taxi pulled up outside Grimmauld Place, "Yeah here, that's perfect,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, thanks," Harry said handing over the fair and then looking at Ginny who'd fallen in London and managed to break her leg. It had been set in plaster in a muggle hospital. An experience she found on the whole, totally fascinating much to Harry's amusement. He got out of the taxi and went round to open the door and lift Ginny out.

"You need some help,"

"No sir, she barely weighs a thing," he said and then watched as the driver nodded and drove off.

"I barely weigh a thing?"

"Well you don't. Come on I'll have to get you inside. Sirius's mother started to roar as soon as the door banged behind them. "Shut up," Ginny roared just as Harry put her down on the floor, pointed his wand and cast some spell she'd never heard and before her eyes the picture disintegrated into dust.

"How did you…?"

"Just something I picked up while I've been away," he said casually turning back to her.

"Along with the muscles?" Ginny said thinking he'd carried her way too easily.

Harry grinned, "Noticed did you?"

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't Harry Potter,"

"What makes you so sure I am?"

"You couldn't have come to Grimmauld Place if you weren't. We'd have arrived here and you wouldn't have been able to see it."

"Yeah I guess I am Harry Potter after all,"

"So what are you going to tell everyone when they ask where you've been,"

"Somewhere,"

"Oh that's answering the question,"

"You are starting to sound like your brother," Ginny gave him a disgusted look as he bent down beside her. She was about to argue when he reached out and clasped her leg.

"Hey, what do you think your going?" she asked as he pointed his wand at it.

"Fixing your leg,"

"Well you could ask a girl before you take liberties."

"In you dreams Weasley,"

"Always," she grinned and he shook his head and turned his concentration back on her leg. "If you could do that all along why didn't you do it before now,"

"What and ruin your enjoyment of the whole Muggle experience,"

"Not funny,"

"Hey, I couldn't use my magic out there remember,"

"Suppose,"

"…besides I would have had to give up the chance to carry you and save your life. Now you owe me a wizards debt."

"I owed you one of them anyway,"

"Well now you're doubly in my debt."

"What happened to the boy who was so unsure of himself we practically had to force him to teach us DADA last year."

"He grew up," Harry replied, "when he got his godfather killed,"

Ginny pulled back and for the first time she saw what he hid so well behind his new maturity. He was still the boy she knew, still unsure sometimes, still hurting, still grieving for the man he'd come to think of as family. As a father. He blamed himself, she should have known. They'd spent so much time together she should have guessed. Should have asked, should have listened. She hadn't even mentioned it.

"Harry i…"

"Forget it," he said.

Crack, the cast came apart and Harry immediately fixed the leg. Ginny moved it tentatively. "Hey, not bad,"

"Thanks, now maybe we should go let your parents know you're still alive. They must be worried sick. I'm surprised someone didn't come running when the woman started shouting."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny jumped to feet and led the way.

They made their way down to the kitchen to find it almost deserted and in fact only a few occupants who stared at both of them in shock long enough for them to register not a Weasley in sight.

Harry stepped forward, "Hello Professor," he said walking towards Dumbledore, "Nice to see you."

"Harry? Ginny?"

"It's us professor," Ginny nodded,

Then, for the second time since harry knew him, Dumbledores face contorted in fury, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"It's a long story Professor,"

"We have time," Remus Lupin said and Harry looked over at him and Tonks and Mad Eye. All had stood and were looking at Ginny and Harry in horror and surprise.

"I'm sure you do but I really think the Weasley's have a right to know their daughter is still alive as soon as possible. So I'll give you the short version. I went somewhere safe. I spent some time training with two wizards. I was meditating when I managed to see Ginny in trouble. It seemed I summoned her to me. I can give you a longer explanation but I really think we should get Ginny to her family."

All four adults seemed to hesitate struggling with the need to know everything then nodded, "Of course,"

"And you," Ginny said

"What?"

"You're part of the family too. They'll want to see you,"

"They don't think I'm dead Ginny,"

"But you might be two seconds after…"

"Harry," a surprised squeak came from the door and Harry turned just in time to catch the small brunette that rushed into his arms a hugged him tightly, "Harry, Where've you been," Hermione pulled back and looked at him then frowned, "You've changed, you're taller. Oh Harry something dreadful happened and I don't think Ron's going to recover and things are so bad. We've been so worried and you weren't to be found and Ginny is gone." she hit him, "Where've you…" she paled as she saw Ginny for the first time. "Ginny?" she whispered.

"Hi Hermione,"

"Ginny, you're not dead you're here and Harry's here. What's going on?"

"Look I think we need to get Ginny to her family."

"Which begs the question," Ginny said, "Where is everyone?"

"They've gone to meet Percy,"

"Percy," Harry and Ginny both said in surprise.

"Yes, I suggest you go to the burrow immediately,"

"Of course,"

Ginny appeared in the sitting room and immediately looked in the mirror to make sure she was okay. It wouldn't do to turn up in front of her family looking like something the cat dragged in. She heard voices from the kitchen and wondered how to go about this. Then she decided might aswell act like she was coming back from a holiday coz she was gonna get shouted at anyway.

"I'm home," Ginny said breezing into the kitchen and immediately hugging her mother, "and I'm okay,"

"Ginny," Molly grasped her daughter to her, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT HAPPENED?" she shouted.

"I was surviving mom," Ginny kissed her mother cheek, "I'm okay,"

"Okay? Okay? How can you be okay? My poor baby/"

"Ginny," Arthur Weasley detached his daughter from Molly and hugged and soon everyone was descending on the young girl. After ten to fifteen minutes of hugs and tears and laughter.

"Percy," Ginny hugged him, "You finally come to you senses big brother?"

"Losing someone you love is very humbling,"

"I love you too,"

"How? Where have you been? You were seen being chased."

"You won't believe it, but Harry saved me,"

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Is there an echo in here or something?"

"Let me get this straight Harry Potter, the Harry Potter that's been missing for over a month…"

"What?" Percy said straightening

"… the Harry Potter that's my best friend saved your life,"

"Yeah,"

"The Harry Potter who's the boy who lived, the Harry Potter who's…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin Ron," Ginny said,

"The one and only," Harry said from behind them and everyone spun round.

"I'm going to kill you Potter," Ron said suddenly lunging forward his fist swinging at Harry, who surprised didn't' have time to duck.

"Ron," Mrs Weasley screamed

"Harry," Ginny shouted as Harry hit back. The scuffle in the kitchen caused such a surprise that for a few moments no one moved to break it up. Then the twins suddenly moved grabbing one each and dragging them off each other. Harry shrugged away easily from Fred.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted at Ron.

Ron was very red but he too had managed to get away from George, "One you took off with a word, two, you made my mother and sister cry, three you made Hermione cry and believe me I'm not up for dealing with that but I had to coz guess what, you weren't there, four we've been worried sick and and you then had to the cheek to…"

"…to save my life," Ginny finished looking at her brother.

"What?"

"He saved my life. Not only did he get me away from the Deatheaters just in time but he also spent weeks healing me."

"Ah Gin you've only been missing a week,"

"Your time," Ginny nodded, "But where Harry and I have been almost three months have passed,"

"What?" the Weasleys looked at each other thinking Ginny my have suffered some serious injuries that affected her mind.

"It's a long story," Harry said, "One I would like everyone to be there for. If we could go back to the…"

"Place you're all staying," Percy interrupted and Harry turned to him and for a moment he just studied him while everyone was silent.

Harry looked into Percy's mind. Saw the inherent goodness that was there in every Weasley. Saw the need to prove himself and the knowledge that his family could not trust him yet. He smiled, everyone deserved a chance, and Percy wouldn't let them down again. "Back to the Order Headquarters, then I'll explain everything there."

"Harry," Arthur said surprised that he'd give that away.

"Dumbledore will meet Percy and I outside the Place. Percy can come with me. You go back by portkey I've got one here that will bring Percy and I to where we need to go," Harry finished as he moved towards Percy who was standing very rigid, taking a quill from his pocket. "Come on, or will miss it," Harry said looking at his watch. Percy immediately came to life. His hand shot out and touched the quill and before anyone could say anything they'd gone.

"What happened to your face," Hermione demanded as soon as she saw Harry.

"That would be Ron,"

"Ron,"

"He got me back," Ron defended. Hermione looked him up and down in disbelief.

"It just doesn't show Hermione," Harry said.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick? No note, nothing. You disappear into thin air and don't even send us a letter to tell us you were okay,"

"Molly, give him a chance to explain,"

"I've been somewhere, Mrs Weasley, somewhere I can't explain about. But, I can explain how it happened, and what happened" and he did, told them about the letter, the spell, the jumping into the flame. Told them about the place out of time, the training, everything. He spoke till he was hoarse and didn't want to speak any more.

"I take it you had a chance to practice occlumency Potter,"

"Yes Professor, I did," Harry said turning towards Snape who had entered unbeknownst to most halfway through his explanation.

"Indeed, so I see," Harry and Snape stared each other down for a long time before anyone interrupted.

"Severus, thank you for coming," Snape nodded, "As you can see, Miss Weasley has been safely returned and Harry also is back."

"Indeed,"

"Both of whom must be tired and hungry,"

"Oh of course," Molly said getting up and bustling about the kitchen preparing something to eat.

"I'm starving,"

"You're always starving," Ginny said

"Speak for yourself shorty, sometimes I'm sure you've cast a bottomless pit spell on yourself."

"As if, it's just a natural talent I have,"

"Right," Harry laughed, "What other natural talents do you have I don't know about yet,"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned

"Kind of why I asked Gin," he said smartly and her smile widened and to the shock of those around she winked at him.

"I like to keep you guessing Potter, adds to my mystery,"

"Mystery? What mystery, you're about as mysterious as a spoon,"

Heads were swivelling over and back throughout this banter now stopped and looked to see what Ginny would do. She was staring back at Harry with amusement in her eyes then she sighed, "You win, this round,"

"That make it what…20/15 to me,"

"20/18 Potter, don't go trying to take points off me," she gave him a disgusted look, "You're as bad as Ron,"

Harry laughed but didn't retaliate, instead he stood, "You know we should really go wash up for dinner,"

"Yeah that's true," Ginny said standing, "We'll be back in fifteen minutes tops"

Harry snorted, "Make that half an hour, Ginny couldn't get ready in fifteen minutes if her life depended on it."

"Oi," he pulled her hair and winked before running off, "You can run Potter but can't hide," she said as she ran off in hot pursuit.

Those left in the kitchen either sat or stood gaping in silence at the door where Harry and Ginny had just exited. It was Fred and George who first reacted. "Were they…?"

"Did she…?" George didn't finish.

"Did he…?" Fred frowned on a thought

"Noooooo," they both said together.

"They wouldn't,"

"Would they?" they looked to the adults for answers only to find a smile playing on their parents lips.

"Were they flirting?" Ron asked in complete disgust after finally finding his voice.

"Yes son," Arthur Weasley said sharing an amused smile with his wife, and some of the others around the room, "I believe they were."

"Well, well… aren't you going to do something about it?" Ron demanded thinking he may have to give his best friend another black eye.

"There's no harm in it Ron," Molly surprised all her sons in saying, "besides I don't think they even realise they're doing it."

"WHAT?" Fred and George asked.

"I think, they've been living together for three months with only themselves or the Wizened Wizards to talk to and they've developed an easy banter. There not doing any harm and it's nice to see them both with a bit more confidence. Harry seems to have matured quite a bit." Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. This was not good.

"Dad…"

"Don't look at me son, I agree with your mother,"

"But…"

"As entertaining as all this is," Snape interrupted, "I presume you didn't call me here for a reunion with Mr Potter Headmaster."

Dumbledores eyes twinkled as he surveyed the Potions master, "No I called you here because as I deducted correctly from the short explanation we got earlier Harry has spent a year with the Two Wizened Wizards. A year in which only a month has passed here. Lily and James had not made me aware of this arrangement. Maybe it was the one guarantee that should Harry have lived to his sixteenth year he'd be ready to take on the training of the wizards no matter who he was with."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here Headmaster,"

"He'll have, as you have already asked, advanced in Occlumency. As I have never had the chance to work with him I do not know what level he was at when he ended his tuition with you. I need you to assess him,"

"Headmaster…"

"Severus, it is important," Snape nodded reluctantly and sat waiting for Harry to come back.

True to his word a half hour later Harry and Ginny appeared laughing and breathless at the kitchen door. Ron frowned as Harry, his arm around Ginny's waist came into the room. They were all sitting waiting for them and to everyone's surprise and the boys utter disgust, Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny and settled her into it before taking his own seat.

"Such a gentleman Harry," Molly Weasley smiled down the table at him and Ron snorted. Only to bring his mothers wrath down on him, "You could take a leaf for Harry's book Ronald Weasley,"

"Sorry mum," Ron said and then casting a look at Harry that said he'd be having a chat with him later he started to eat.

"So tell us Harry," Dumbledore said, "What happened after you summoned Ginny to you."

Harry looked up and then over at Ginny who shrugged and nodded, "Well to be honest the wizards took the understanding that as Ginny was my guest she'd be my responsibility so I took her to my room and did what I could."

"Your room," Bill Weasley looked up at that. He and Charlie had come home as soon as they heard about Ginny. Eyes wide he turned to Charlie who seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Yes my room," Harry continued noticing the shift of emotion in the room but ignoring it as he went on, "Ginny was injured severely, she didn't wake up for a long time. I had to perform healing spells on her."

"What he's trying to say," Ginny interrupted, "Is Harry thought I was going to die," she said laying her hand on his and squeezing, "To be honest he had to do a lot more than just heal me, I was in a coma for a long time."

"Like what?" the boys demanded.

"It was touch and go for a while there I'll be honest with you," Harry said ignoring them, "I feared I'd lose her,"

"But that would never happen with him taking care of me," Ginny said smiling.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, besides like you were saying when I woke up, If you'd let me die, Ron would have killed you,"

"See now that's where you are wrong Shorty,"

"Oh yeah,"

"Uh huh, I'd have saved you just to see the look on Ron's face when you try to make a play for Dean,"

Ginny gave him a considered look then grinned, "Oh that's a good one," she nodded.

"I thought so,"

"Who's Dean," Charlie asked and Ginny turned to her brother with a grin.

"Well, he's a cute guy in the same year as Ron,"

"He's a guy in my year," Ron said

"What happened to the other guy," Fred asked.

"What other guy," Bill demanded putting his knife and fork and started frowning at Ginny.

"Just how many boyfriends have you had Ginny," Charlie ears were bright red.

"Relax Bill, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself,"

"Daaaaaaad," all six Weasley brothers looked at their father who was smiling indulgently at his daughter.

"Neither your mother nor I have brought up fools. Ginny is more than capable of handling herself," Arthur Weasley said.

"Thank you dad,"

"Besides before Ginny started Hogwarts your mother taught her to SING."

"Sing?"

"Ginny,"

"Stupify, infinitesimalo, niparso, and if all else fails, kick them in the groin,"

"That's my girl," Molly Weasley said smiling at Ginny who grinned back while her sons jaws dropped.

"Remind me, to never get on your bad side again Gin," Ron said and Hermione giggled. The dinner went smoothly after that.


	4. Mrs Weasley's Children

"Mrs Weasley can you teach me to SING too," Hermione asked the next afternoon.

"You don't need to learn that," Ron said frowning at her.

"Every girl has the right to know how Ron, whether she'll need it or not,"

"Exactly Ron," Hermione said with a grin, "Besides you never know what the next guy I go out with will try. I want to know I can handle myself next time."

Ron's ears went red and his face became angry looking while Harry too seemed to stiffen and stand a little taller. Both of them straightened and looked at Hermione, "No one is going to try anything with you," they said together,

"Or they answer to us," Ron added

"Exactly," Harry said, "And what do you mean next time, who's tried something with you."

Rons face went even redder and he took a step towards her, "Who?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about it Ron,"

"If I want to worry about it I will,"

"Yeah, now spit it out Hermione," Harry added.

"Forget it," she said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes, look it's really sweet of you two, and I love the whole big brother attitude but honestly just forget it."

Harry stepped forward and pointed his finger at her, "Next time you date, Ron and I are going to have a little chat with who ever he is."

"I have a better idea," Ron said and the two friends turned to him, "You don't date unless we approve."

"That's not going to happen," Hermione said,

"Why not,"

"You're such an idiot Ron," Hermione folded her arms and glared at him.

"Why because I want to protect you,"

"No, because you just don't get it,"

"Get what?"

"Oh honestly, figure it out yourself Ron," Hermione twirled on the balls of her feet and stormed off.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron said as he stormed off in the other direction. His face red, his hands swinging from side to side in fury.

"When do you think those two will get it together," Ginny said and Harry turned smiling at her and rolling his eyes.

"At the rate Ron's going, never," Ginny laughed and Molly watched as the pair walked off chatting and bantering as they went.

"I wonder when those two will get it," Molly said turning to Tonks who'd been sitting at the table.

"A lot quicker than the other two. Trust me," the women laughed and went back their work.

"Okay, I need to go shopping," Harry announced to the kitchen one morning about a week before Hogwarts was due to start.

"Well of course you do dear," Molly said, "I'll take you myself. We've been with the others already,"

"Oh that's okay Mrs Weasley, Ginny said she'd come with me," Harry said and suddenly the whole table went silent.

Oblivious Ginny smiled at Harry, "That's right I'd almost forgot, I need to pick up my wages and get some things."

"Ginny dear," her mother interrupted,

"Yes,"

"We'd prefer if you didn't go somewhere by yourself,"

"I won't be by myself, I'll be with Harry,"

"Well yes but…"

"I can take care of her Mrs Weasley," Harry said, "We'll be fine,"

"I'd rather…"

"Mom don't do this," Ginny said, "Don't get overprotective,"

"Ginny, they came for you,"

"I know,"

"Do you understand though?"

"Yes, I was possessed by his Diary so now he wants me. I know better than anyone what could happen."

"Then why would you put yourself in danger,"

"I'm not in danger if I'm with Harry,"

Harry grinned and nodded, "That's true, trust me, nothing will happen to Ginny while I babysit her,"

"Oi, I'm not a baby,"

"Riiiiiight,"

"Potter," Ginny said,

"Ohhhhh you're really scary,"

"Don't push me,"

"When you two are quite finished," Harry and Ginny turned towards Molly Weasley with sheepish expressions and she had to shake her head. "I don't want any of my children going anywhere yourselves,"

Harry grimaced, "Sorry Gin, looks like I'm on my own,"

Mrs Weasley face was priceless as was the rest of the Weasley family who all considered Harry a brother, "That includes you Harry Potter," she said, "And I'll have nothing more said about it. I'll take both of you," and with that she turned and went back to the breakfast cooking on the stove.

Harry, wide eyed and confused didn't know what to say. She considered him a son. His heart gave a painful squeeze and he wondered if she had any idea how much that meant to him.

Harry came back from Diagon Alley that evening with a grin on his face. He'd gotten everything he wanted and something else. It had caught his attention in a shop window and as soon as he saw it he knew he had to get it for her. Smiling to himself he grabbed the package from his bed where he'd left it and walked out of the room whistling.

"You're in a good mood," a voice said from behind him and he turned smiling at the red head standing there with a grin.

"I know,"

"Why, and what's that package,"

"It's a surprise,"

Blue eyes lit up, "For who?" Ginny demanded trying to get at it.

"Na uhhhhhhhhhh Gin,"

"Oh come on, you can't possibly make me wait,"

"Can too, besides it's not your surprise,"

"Who's it for,"

"Your mother," Ginny stopped and looked up with wide eyes and a slowly a grin came over her face and she hugged him. Launched herself at him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Harry caught her surprised.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, you're going to make her cry Harry Potter," Harry blanched and Ginny quickly reassured, "No don't look like that it's a good thing." His look told her he didn't believe her, "Oh come on, what did you get,"

"It's just a bracelet Ginny," he mumbled,

"Really, you got my mom jewellery?" Harry nodded.

"Is that bad?" he asked worried that maybe it was the wrong thing.

"Noooooooo, that's good, that's very very good. The boys never buy her things like that. They get her things for the kitchen. Idiots,"

"Should I have…"

"No," Ginny shook her head, "You're very sweet Harry Potter," she said and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Mom will love it. Why'd you get it?"

"Just…well… I thought she's like it, and I wanted to say thanks. It's nice to be considered some one's son," Ginny smiled sympathetically.

"Harry you are the best, she'll love it no matter what it is," she leaned up hugged and him again.

"Oi what's going on here," the twins demanded as they rounded the corner,

"I'm hugging Harry," Ginny said as she looked their way, "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you were going to kiss him," Fred said taking her elbow and pulling her away from Harry, "

"And if I was," Ginny frowned at them, "What's it to do with you?"

The twins goggled at her, "We're your brothers," they said insulted that she seemed to think they didn't have the right to interfere.

"Yes funnily enough that has sunk in over the past 15 years,"

"I think I'll head down to the kitchen," Harry said not wanting to get in the middle of a Weasley argument but three hands pushed him back against the wall. One on either shoulder and then a small feminine one in the middle of his chest, "Guess not then," he said.

"You can't go round kissing boys Ginny,"

"And why not? I can kiss who ever I want. I've been told I'm quite good at it to," she told them and they both with wide eyed and slack jawed. Harry was hard pressed not to laugh at seeing the twins speechless and taken down by there baby sister.

Their mouths opened and closed, so they made a very good impression of fish out of water and then Fred managed to say, "Well you can't kiss Harry,"

"And why not," Ginny demanded shoving Fred and George's hands away from Harry who was looking at her as if she'd gone mad.

"Excuse me," Harry began but was cut off.

"Stay out of this Harry," Ginny said, "This has nothing to do with you,"

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "I beg to differ Ginny but…" he stopped when she turned to him her eyes furious, "You're right, you're absolutely right," he said holding his hands up. He wasn't going to argue with a hot tempered Weasley he had enough of that with Ron.

"You can't kiss Harry and that's final," the twins said.

"Oh yeah," Harry could practically see her hackles rise, "Watch me?" she told them and before Harry had time to register what the words meant Ginny had spun round, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

He could hear the strangled noise of the twins as their lips met, registered their shocked gasps since neither of them could talk, a few milliseconds before it registered with him that Ginny was kissing him. Actually kissing him. His hands came up to her elbows automatically steadying her. It was a lot different to the kiss he'd shared with Cho Chang but it was over too quickly for him to decide what it was that made it different.

Ginny pulled back her eyes wide staring at Harry in horror then quickly she blanked the expression and turned to her horrified brothers. "So there," she said and stormed off down the corridor leaving them, all three boys staring at each other in silence.

"Don't say a word," George said,

"Not one," Fred added.

Harry held up his hands in surrender, "Hey I didn't do anything,"

"And you just keep it that way," they both said leaving him standing there his back against the wall bewildered as to how one minute he'd been having a conversation with one beautiful feisty red head, to being in the middle of an argument with three Weasleys to having the feisty one kiss him. His eyes widened. Good Merlin, Ginny Weasley had kissed him.

Harry quietly entered the kitchen avoiding the twins and heading straight for Mrs Weasley, "What is it dear?" she asked as he hovered nearby.

"Ummmm, I just wanted to give you this," Harry said quietly as he handed her the box and watched as shock and then delight spread across her features.

"You bought me a present Harry?" she asked,

"Yeah I thought you might like it," he shrugged as he watched her cheeks go a delicate shade of red and her hands shaking in suppressed excitement.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see," he told her and she looked at him with motherly tolerance before turning her attention back to the present. Gently she opened the box and lifted the tissue. Her eyes wide, she gasped softly.

"Oh, oh, oh," Harry saw a tear trickle down her cheek and looked wildly round for help. His gaze landed on Ginny who's head immediately ducked down to avoid his gaze. 'oh brilliant,' he thought, 'We're back to that again.'

Suddenly he found himself in a tight hug and a very tearful Mrs Weasley telling him he was a wonderful boy, and that she'd never received anything so lovely, or thoughtful, or beautiful. The Weasley boys were looking at him rolling their eyes. He could see Ginny smiling and leaning over to explain to Hermione who grinned and nodded. Giving Harry one of those looks that said he'd done really good and she was impressed.

Eventually when he was let go and had managed to escape he went straight for Ginny and sat beside her. He saw her eye widen, felt her body stiffen and noticed the flush of red across her cheeks. "20/19 Gin," he whispered and she looked up wide eyed, confused, "We're not going back to that shorty,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "They got me all riled up and and and…"

"And made you lose all self control, now if you meditated…"

"Oh Shut up Potter,"

"See now that's what I'm talking about," Harry said grinning, "You need to learn…"

"I can and I will hurt you Harry,"

"Righto, just trying to help,"

"Well don't,"


	5. Back To Hogwarts

"I can't believe we're back here already," Ron groaned as they traipsed to the first class of the semester.

"It seems like ages for me," Harry said grinning and Hermione turned to hide her smile at Ron's disgruntled look.

"Well it bloody well would, wouldn't it," he said, "Disappearing without a trace, letting everyone worry, being a prat…" Ron although he had forgiven Harry, had taken to muttering under his breath whenever he was unhappy.

"You know you are starting to sound like Krecher," Harry said and Ron stopped immediately much to Hermione and Harry's amusement.

"So what else are you taking Mi," Harry asked turning to Hermione.

"Oh the usual," Harry and Ron smirked and she rolled her eyes, "I'm not going overboard I learned from my experience with the Time turner you know,"

"Sure you did," Ron said in a sarcastic voice,

"I did Ron Weasley and don't use that tone with me,"

"What tone? I wasn't using any tone,"

"Oh honestly," she huffed and folded her while Harry mentally sighed. They were only just back and arguing already. He wish they'd just admit they liked each other and get it over with.

"Why am I doing Potions again?" Ron said suddenly, "I can't believe I actually volunteered for that torture."

"I don't know Ron, why did you," Hermione said her tone obviously giving away that she still wasn't happy with him.

"What are you saying I'm too stupid for it?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous,"

"Oh so I'm ridiculous now,"

"I didn't say…you're twisting my words Ronald Weasley,"

"Don't need to twist them they're as plain as the nose on you face,"

"Are you saying I'm plain?" Hermione voice held hurt and Harry decided it was time to butt in.

"No, that's not what he's saying," he said, "and Hermione didn't call you stupid either Ron so would both of you just stop. Please. We're about to go into potions we need a united front."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need to stick together, we're the only Gryffindor idiots who took NEWT potions,"

His two friends were silent for a while and then, "We're mental you know that right," Ron said looking at his two friends. They both nodded.

"That's for sure,"

"Hey Gin, wait up," Ginny and her group of friends turned. Ginny smiled and her friends all went bug eyed as Harry Potter jogged up to them and grinned at Ginny.

"What's up Harry,"

"Need your help,"

"To do what?"

"Something very devious and terrible to Ron,"

"Oh I'm in," Ginny said and then stepping out from her group she looked at them, "I'll see you guys later," and all her friends could do was nod. Suppressing a smirk she turned as one with Harry and as they moved away Harry threw a casual arm around her shoulder and winked back at the girls who all went into favoured whispers to his amusement.

"That was bad Harry," Ginny elbowed him and gave him a disapproving look.

"Well you should have seen their faces when I was coming towards them. You'd swear they were all fly traps."

Ginny giggled, "So what are we going to do with Ron,"

"We're going to get him and Hermione together coz I'm fed up of them fighting,"

"What happened?"

"Oh well you see, apparently Ron needs to concentrate more on his studies, and Hermione needs to stop being an uptight insert bad word I won't say in front of a lady, and Ron needs to stop being so horrible and Hermione need to get a life and Ron needs to stop making Hermione cry…"

"She didn't actually say that,"

"No that's one I figured out myself,"

"I can't believe Ron would say something like that,"

"It's getting out of hand,"

"So what do you want to do,"

"Lock them up somewhere?" Harry said hopefully and Ginny laughed

"What a place that Hermione couldn't get out of."

"We could knock them out," Harry said liking the idea even more and more, "Take their wands and lock them in a closet,"

"Harry," Ginny's laughter got louder, "That would be evil,"

"But deserved,"

"They have annoyed you,"

"You try being in the middle," Harry said then stopped and put his hands on his hips, "Harry can you tell Mr has no regard for anyone's feelings that I'd like my transfiguration book back, Harry can you till Miss over Sensitive, when hell freezes over. Harry can you tell that git that if I don't get it back my book he'll think what Moody did to Malfoy was childs play, Harry can you tell…" Ginny was bent over laughing at this stage and tears were pouring down her face, "It's not funny,"

"Oh Harry," Ginny collapsed onto the ground in the middle of the corridor, "It must be horrible but those impressions were hilarious," Harry's lips twitched and he too started to laugh.

"Come on you can't stay down there," He reached out a hand pulled her up easily.

"So will you help,"

"Merlin yes, anything to get one over on Ron,"

"Gee and I thought you were doing it for me," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's a bit of both,"

"Thanks,"

"Your welcome,"

"Mr Potter if I might have a word," Professor McGonnegal said after class the following Friday,"

"Yes Professor," Harry said staying behind and nodding to Hermione and Ron, who still weren't talking, that he'd see them later. Everyone left and Harry looked at McGonnegal, "What can I do for you Professor?" he asked.

"Well Mr Potter I've noticed you have advanced to a further stage in your Transfiguration abilities."

"Ah yes am…"

"There is no need to explain, the Headmaster has explained to me the unique circumstances, of your summer disappearance."

"Oh well that's good then,"

"I would like to know exactly how far along in Transfiguration you've gotten,"

"No offence Professor but why?"

"There is no point you sitting in class doing something you have already perfected. If I can…"

"Say no more," Harry interrupted and with a swift look around to check no one was looking he transformed into black wolf with a Lightning white stripe down the centre of his face, before her eyes. She gasped and he changed back. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to frighten you,"

"You're an animagus?" he nodded, "Right well that answers that,"

"It's one of the things the wizards made me concentrate on but I don't know everything your teaching, I'm just finding it easier."

"I can tell, well I'll monitor your progress."

"I would rather no one knew Professor. It's a little hard to explain,"

"That's okay Potter, I won't tell a soul,"

"Okay," Harry nodded then turned to leave.

"Harry,"

"Yes Professor,"

"You've gotten even more like your father,"

Harry gave her a half smile which she returned kindly, "Thank you," he said before leaving.

"Earth to Harry, come in Harry," Ginny waved her hand in front of his face. He'd been staring off into space for the past five minutes. Looking startled he turned to see her grinning at him.

"Sorry…I …" he stopped and frowned, "When did you get here?"

Ginny laughed quietly, "Can I join you?"

"Sure," he said as he shook his head, "Sorry I was miles away,"

"I could tell, what wrong,"

"Nothing, what are you studying?"

"Potions essay," Ginny answered, "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her, she was getting extremely good at telling his moods. Which wasn't surprising considering they had spent three months in each others constant company. "McGonagall held me back today,"

"Oh? What did you do?"

"Nothing, don't be cheeky," she smiled and he chucked her chin, "She wanted to know she wasn't teaching me stuff I already know."

"Ah, did you tell her,"

"I showed her,"

"Fun, what did she say,"

"She'd monitor my progress,"

"How very McGonagall like," Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye, "She won't tell anyone?"

"No, so that means only you, Dumledore and McGonagall know," Harry shook his head and Ginny studied him, "What?"

"You haven't told Ron and Hermione,"

"Nah I figured I'd scare the bejesus out of them first." Ginny laughed and then got shushed and look contrite. Her eyes met Harry's and she raised a brow. "What?"

"Something else happened," she said laying a hand over his gently.

"She told me I had gotten even more like my dad,"

"That's a good thing,"

"Everyone always says that, how like him I am, it makes me wonder if I just look like him or if I'm like him,"

Ginny pursed her lips and watched him with kind eyes, "You know," she whispered, "I don't think it matters if you're like him in personality. I think you're just fine the way you are and they'd be proud of you, if they were here now,"

Harry felt himself flush slightly, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, now can you help me with Potions?"

Harry grinned, "Sure," he said.

Ginny pulled a face as she set out the books, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't' care,"

"Still bickering?"

"No, now there's just silence,"

"Gees those two need to get over that,"

"Yeah right, I left them alone in the common room, at the same table and neither of them were talking. I had to come here, couldn't concentrate,"

"Maybe they'll have made up by the time we go back. If they're by themselves they're more likely to have to talk to one another.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged "Come on, lets see what you're doing," he said and they began to work together.

Ron was feeling guilty. He shouldn't have said what he said to Hermione. She was really upset. Why did she have to make him so angry and why couldn't she just ignore him when he opened his big mouth and spoke before the thought? He watched her surreptitiously across the table. Why did she always boss him around. Telling him to study more, or concentrate or give him an exasperated look when she felt his mind was wandering. Just like the one she was giving him now. The look of…now? His eyes focused and he realised she was looking straight at him, her head turned to the side in contemplation.

"I know, I know, I should be studying," he said shaking his head.

"I didn't say anything," she said haughtily and she went back to her book.

"You didn't have to, the look was enough,"

"Ron…"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly before she could get herself worked up.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not saying it again," Ron said not looking up, "I didn't mean what I said,"

"Neither did I,"

"I didn't mean to make you cry either,"

"I know," Hermione sighed wondering why she always reacted to him this way.

"Good," he said looking up to give her the same crooked grin he'd always gave her. Her stomach did a flip flop and she swallowed. Merlin this was hard.

"Great," she answered and looked back down at her book to hide the blush that was creeping into her face. Ron watched her for a minute then he too returned to the book in front of him. Why was it so hard?

"You're never going to guess," Harry said to Ginny the next day at breakfast.

"What?"

"Ron and Hermione are talking,"

"Damn," Ginny muttered and Harry frowned.

"What?"

"I was really looking forward to locking them up somewhere," she said. Harry burst out laughing then started coughing as he nearly choked on the toast he'd been eating. Ginny hit him on the back, "Okay there Harry?" she said grinning, he nodded coughing slightly now.

"You have an evil mind Ginny Weasley,"

"Hey, you came up with the idea,"

"What idea?" Ron asked as he sat down beside Harry and the two conspirators looked at each other with wide eyes then started laughing. Ron looked form Harry to Ginny frowning. "What?"

"Nothing, just a private joke," Ron's frown deepened not sure he liked that Ginny and Harry had anything private but things had changed since they'd come back from wherever they'd been. They were closer. Friends. Confidants. They laughed and joked and Ron was too delighted and relieved to have them both back safe and sound to be anything but happy. Still it was strange to see them like this.

"Whatever," he muttered then moved over as Hermione came up. "So do you think they'll have found a DADA teacher for us today?" he asked

Harry shrugged, "Don't know,"

"You don't sound like you care either," Hermione said looking at him strangely.

"Well to be honest I did a lot of DADA with the wizards," his voice dropped at the end so only the could hear, "So I'm well ahead, Dumbledore tested me, and I'm so far ahead that he thinks I could pass my NEWT's now."

"Wow, when did that happen?" Hermione said.

"You never said," Ron and Ginny said both with affronted expressions.

Harry shrugged, "Didn't seem important,"

"Harry you can teach us…" Hermione began but Harry shook his head.

"Nah uhh I'm not having another year like last year. The DA is not coming back into order,"

"Why not? It wasn't hard and look how well we all did in DADA O.W.L'"

"Yeah Harry," Ginny said, "I got my best ever mark last year,"

"No,"

"Harry," a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up into Dumbledores face.

"Professor?"

"Can I have word please?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, sure," Harry said standing up, "I'll meet you guys in class," he said and then walking with Dumbledore he left the great hall.

"Wonder what he wanted?" Ron said

"We'll know soon enough," Hermione answered, "He always tells us,"

"True,"

"Hmmmmmmm," said Ginny frowning, "I hope everything is okay." Hermione and Ron looked at her, "Well, I mean the fate of the world is on Harry's shoulder."

"Very broad shoulders," Hermione said.

Ginny grinned, "You noticed too,"

"Hard not to," Hermione said grinning back. "He's all buffed up,"

"I know,"

"Excuse me," Ron said looking form one to the other.

"It's very attractive," Hermione said and Ron's jaw dropped and his face got very red.

"You should get him to lift you," Ginny said enjoying teasing her brother, and wondering if Hermione realised. She looked at the older girl and saw her cast a carefully disguised look at Ron. It seemed she did.

"Really,"

"Oh yeah, talk about sweeping a girl off her feet,"

"Ginny," Rons voice came out strangled.

"Well, I'll have to orchestrate some sort of incident to…"

"HermIonE," Ron struggled his face getting redder by the second. The two girls burst out laughing and Ron started getting very angry.

"Oh Ron, we're teasing," Ginny said hitting her brother and Ron looked at Hermione who smiled shyly and nodded looking away.

"Well stop," Ron muttered trying to kill the insane feeling of jealousy that had risen. Ginny laughed and continued to eat her breakfast, "You two are annoying," Ron said grabbing some toast and ramming it into his mouth. Ginny and Hermione's eyes met over Ron's head, they both smiled, Ron was so easy.

"No, I'm sorry Professor, but no," Harry shook his head.

"Harry you have already done it. Last year with the DA," the twinkle in Dumbledores eyes was unmistakable and Harry couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Desperate times Professor, desperate measures and I only taught those that wanted to be taught,"

"Have you told your friends that you did your NEWT's test in DADA when you three weeks ago,"

"More or less," Dumbledore looked at him questioningly, "I told them that you said I was at that level. I saw no reason to tell them anything I don't even have the results."

"Well you do now,"

"I won't have time,"

"I know it's a lot to ask Harry, but the teachers are prepared to give you leeway. You are already ahead in your classes and it won't be every class,"

"There's Quidditch,"

"Of which I hear you're Captain, congratulations,"

"Thank you, but I'll be busy training the new members and I still have to study to keep up,"

"You will get detailed notes from your teachers and I'm sure Miss Granger will help in anything you don't understand as will your teachers."

"Professor can't you take the class,"

"Yes Harry, but I'm going to be very busy, which is why I'll need you to fill in,"

"I'd really rather not Professor. I can't step up in front of classes …"

"That's not what I hear, I've had several reports from students saying you saved their exam results last year." Sighing Harry made a face, "Harry, I'm asking as a favour,"

"That's low Professor," Harry said, "When do I start?"

"First thing,"

"What?"

"Your first class is Fifth years, thank you Harry,"

"Great just great, what do I teach them,"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something,"

"Who's going to tell them?"

"In each class that you have this morning, a teacher will announce it to the students," Dumbledore explained. "Professor McGonagall will announce it to the fifth years,"

"Okay," Harry said a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had just committed himself to something really, really bad.


	6. Those eyes!

"Good morning class," Harry followed Professor McGonagall into the room and all the fifth years stared.

"Good morning Professor," they said still looking at Harry who was standing with his heart beating a million miles per hour in his chest.

"I have an announcement, Professor Dumbledore cannot make today's class so Mr Potter here is going to teach you,"

"What?" someone shouted.

"Huh?"

"You should know that Mr Potter has the right to take and give points, as and when he sees fit," McGonagall said ignoring the outbursts. "I trust that you will give him the same respect you would give to any member of the teaching staff,"

"But Professor, Harry's only a year ahead of us," a Ravenclaw said.

"Since when has that mattered," Ginny said, "I got highest marks in this class last year and it certainly wasn't because I listened to Umbridge. It was because I listened and went to classes Harry taught in his own time." Furious whispers went round the class and Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back thanking her.

"Mr Potter has the support of the Head master and the teaching staff," Professor McGonagall announced, "He will be teaching you all from time to time, so I suggest you get used to it," she nodded to Harry who now stood as tall as her and smiled a smile of good luck then left leaving him with a class of fifth years who seemed to be in two minds as to whether they wanted him to teach them.

For a minute both he and the class stared at each other. Harry swallowed nervously and then his eyes landed on Ginny who was smiling at him and nodding. "Right," he began, "I know you may not want to be taught by me but I'm it for the moment so you can either not learn from me and fall behind seriously jeopardising your O.W.L's or you can go with you got and hopefully I'll be able to help you get a decent mark."

The class seemed to consider that then as if they all came to the same conclusion more than half opened their bags took out their quills and parchment and got ready to take notes. Harry looked at the few that didn't and raised a brow. One brave one said, "My parents are not going to be happy,"

"Which do you think your parents would rather, me as your professor of DADA or you failing," Harry asked and not waiting for an answer turned and rounded the table. "Right then, how many of you know how to perform the counter curse to prevent being petrified…"

"Where the hell is Harry?" Ron said to Hermione as they left Potions that morning.

"I don't know but did you notice that Snape didn't comment on it,"

"Yeah, mental,"

"Harry's going to be in so much trouble for missing Potions."

"Trouble, that's an understatement, he'll be lucky to survive,"

"True but…" Hermione stopped and looked behind her then turned back quickly, "He's following us," she muttered,

"Who?" Ron went to turn but she caught his elbow stopping him.

"Don't look, Snape," she whispered furiously.

"What's he doing?" Ron said.

"Don't know,"

"Does he think we'll lead him to Harry,"

"Possibly,"

"Oh that's just great that is,"

"Come on," they quickened their pace and made their way to DADA with the Potions master dogging their step.

They passed Ginny who grinned, waved and called, "Enjoy DADA, you're going to like the new teacher,"

"Wonder what she meant by that?" Ron said frowning and looking back, "Gees he's still there,"

They entered the classroom to see Harry at the top of the class, "Harry," they called and hurried over to him, "Snape is after you,"

"What?"

"He followed us here?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why did you miss Potions,"

"Potter," Ron and Hermione's eyes widened and both turned to see Snape behind the, "I suggest you two take your seats," they both nodded then sending Harry fearful sympathetic looks. "Your notes Potter," Snape snarled handing him some parchment.

"Thanks," Harry said taking them.

With a swish of cloaks Snape had turned to the class, "Potter will be teaching you today, it is also my duty to inform you that he has the right of any Professor he can take or give away points," Snape looked pointedly at his own house and then left. Harry watched him go and then turned back to the class who were all staring at him in bewilderment.

"This sucks," one of the Slytherin said, "How can you teach us? You're at the same level,"

"Actually Pansy, I took my NEWT's in DADA this summer, I got an O which means I can teach you," out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron and Hermione's jaw dropped and winced, there was going to be trouble after class."

"What's going on?" Seamus Finnegan said.

"What Snape didn't explain is that I'll be stepping in whenever Professor Dumbledore can't be here."

"Why you?"

"It seems, someone, several someone's," Harry said looking around at the people who'd been in the DA last year, "recommended me."

"Who'd do something like that," another voice said,

Harry turned and looked at the Slytherin, "I don't know, but you're stuck with me now, so open you books to page 8, we're going to work on the blocking spell on that page…"

"I cannot believe him," Ron muttered, "Wait till I get my hands on him," Ron said as he and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"It's not that bad Ron,"

"How could he?" he said ignoring Hermione's answer.

"Hey guys did you enjoy DADA," Ginny said grinning as she came up beside them, "Wasn't it cool?"

"Did he give you homework?" Ron demanded of his sister without even saying hello.

"Uh yeah,"

"What was it?"

"Four foot essay, on Petrification and the counter charm to prevent it,"

"Oh that's nice," Ron said nodding, "We got a nine foot essay on the blocking spells, the performance of and result."

Ginny burst out laughing at the expression of disgust on her brothers face, "Well he has to give you homework,"

"Nine foot Ginny, Nine,"

"Oh honestly," Hermione said shaking her head, "Ron it's not the end of the world,"

"I can't wait to tell mum about Harry Potter," Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned to the group of what looked like first years.

"I know isn't it wonderful,"

"He's dreamy,"

"Those eyes,

"I know," the girls moved too far away and Hermione and Ginny both turned to Ron who's face was a picture of horror and burst out laughing.

"He's dreamy," Hermione said imitating the girl with a grin on her face.

"Those eyes," Ginny sighed dramatically as they both fell against Ron in fits.

"Would you two give over," Ron said pushing them away but they didn't stop laughing. "Great," Ron said, "And I thought you were bad in first year Gin,"

"Oh now that wasn't nice, I've grown up since then,"

"Thank Merlin," was all Ron said as the little Group entered the Great Hall the two girls couldn't help laughing all the way up to a place at the table. "

Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione and waited for the accusations and he wasn't disappointed, "Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny demanded from the other side of the table.

"How could you let us find out like that?" Hermione said.

"Nine Foot Harry, why nine?" Ron was still focused on the Homework Harry had given them.

"Were you even going to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"You would have found out sooner or later," Harry said looking at Hermione, "I wouldn't have turned up to DADA class,"

"Did you just pick it out of thin air," Ron was still ranting.

"But why didn't you tell us before?" Ginny asked a little hurt that he hadn't confided in her. They had gotten a lot closer this summer.

"Decide nine was a good number," Ron continued.

"I didn't want anyone to know till I was sure I passed and I only found out this morning when Dumbledore told me."

"And why are you ignoring me?" Ron demanded realising no one was paying any attention.

"I'm not, I was waiting for you to finish," Ginny looked down to hide a smirk, Hermione grabbed a drink and took a sip before she could laugh.

Rons ears went red, "I'm finished,"

"Nine was what was recommended on the class plan Dumbledore had left on the table."

Ron was about to answer when a shadow fell across them, "I trust you had no problems this morning Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, nothing I couldn't handle,"

"Good, thank you for stepping in, I can take over for the rest of the day,"

"Yes sir,"

"I'll let you know, when you'll be needed again,"

"Yes sir,"

"Good," Dumbledore carried on up to the staff table and Harry turned back to his meal.

"You know Harry," Ginny said with a impish grin, "Some of the first years have crush on their new DADA teacher,"

"What?" Harry demanded and Hermione nearly spat out a drink again, instead she coughed and spluttered.

"Yes, apparently you're dreamy," Ginny tried to sigh in a childish way but ended up laughing.

"And you have 'those eyes,'" Hermione said with a whispery voice and then she too started laughing again.

Harry looked at Ron, "Ignore them," he muttered,

"Right," Harry agreed still frowning and started eating his meal.

"Excuse me," a young voice said from Harry's left and he turned to look a first year dressed Hufflepuff colours smiling shyly at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Potter," she said and Harry eyebrows shot up.

"Just call me Harry," he said trying to ignore the laughter from his friends behind him and concentrating on the kid in front of him. "Rebecca right," Nodding her smile widened, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'm not sure how to do the charm you spoke about in class earlier and I was…" she swallowed, "I was wondering if you could show me again."

"Uhhhhhhhh," Harry began, "Sure," he said and Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened.

"In the next class," Ginny said quickly with a smile at the Hufflepuff and Hermione nodded her head in quick sucession.

Harry looked at them and then turned back, "Yeah in the next class," he agreed and Hufflepuffs face fell.

"But what if Professor Dumbledore asks me to do it and I can't," she asked wide eyed and Harry could see some of the fear he had felt when he started his first year, afraid he'd be behind in everything. Harry was about to answer when Ginny jumped in again.

"I'm sure Harry could tell Professor Dumbledore where everyone is up to, you won't have to worry about being shown up."

"Yes you'll be fine," Hermione reassured

The Hufflepuff looked between the two girls and then back to Harry who was starting to feel guilty and a little angry at Ginny and Hermione who seemed to be protecting him but also making the girl feel uncomfortable for asking. "I tell you what," Harry said, "Susan Bones, is quite good at that spell. I've seen her do it. She's in Hufflepuff too. You could ask her and if you still can't do it, I'll go over it with you in the next class okay?"

Rebecca smiled, "Thanks Prof…Harry, I'll do that," she skipped off and Harry turned back to the girls who smiled at him

"That was well done Harry," Hermione said smiling at him approvingly.

"Yes it was," Ginny added

"Next time, don't try to help you made the girl feel stupid,"

"No we didn't," Ginny said

"Yes you did," Ron said, "Even I could see she was uncomfortable,"

"Well we didn't mean to," Hermione said, "But honestly Harry you can't go round teaching each and every star struck student that comes to you."

"I realised that, but Rebecca was struggling with it in class so she was genuine," Harry said.

"Oh, well we didn't know,"

"Well then next time don't jump in feet first without testing the waters," Hermione frowned and Ginny rolled his eyes.

"Going philosophical again," she said making a face at him, he winked and went back to his meal.

"So let me get this straight. You get to skip class when you have to teach. You get detailed notes from our teachers and you don't have to go to any DADA classes this year or next?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded grinning at a rather disgusted Ron as they trekked across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch.

"And Snape agreed?" Ron seemed to think this was the most unbelievable part of the story.

"Yes Ron, Snape agreed," Harry said still grinning because he knew that this would somehow come back to the assignment he set them.

"You know, I could not do the work and you could just give me a good mark anyway."

"And Hermione will really let you get away with that,"

"Who care's what she thinks?"

'You,' Harry thought but decided against saying it, "Sorry Ron it doesn't work that way besides I'm going to need yours and Hermione's help to keep up with the other classes I'll be missing. Notes or not I'll still be missing the demonstrations. Most of the teachers will probably help but can you imagine Snape giving me a demonstration outside class."

Ron snorted, "Not that you'd ever ask," he said.

"True,"

"Hey you two," Ginny came up beside them,

"Hey Gin you ready for your first Quidditch Practice," Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Captain sir," she said snapping to attention and saluting him.

"That's what I like to hear," he said and turned to Ron who was scowling at them. "What's with you?"

"Yeah Ron, you look like you swallowed something awful,"

"Nothing," Ron muttered, "and I'm not calling you sir Harry,"

"You can just call him Sir then," Ginny teased, "You don't need your name at the end of it do you Harry,"

"No, Sir is fine,"

"Shut up," Ron grumbled not sure if he should be pleased or wary of Harry and Ginny's new closeness. At the end of last year he'd thought it might be a good idea for them to get together especially when she'd been going out with someone he didn't know or trust but now, with them getting along so well and Harry change in personality it was hard to judge whether it was a good idea or not.

He trusted Harry but … his eyes narrowed as he watched Ginny punch Harry's arm for something he'd obviously missed. She was relaxed around him even more so than she had been the year before. Harry was more confident and interacted with her as he did with Hermione or Ron himself. His change in personality had taken getting use to by both Ron and Hermione. Ginny had said that he was hiding his grief behind his new confidence that he believed that he was responsible for Sirius's, his Godfather, death. Hermione had said they needed to watch him, to make sure he didn't retreat into himself to become bitter and angry like he had the previous year when he'd been left out of loop of information.

"Hey Ron," Harry called and Ron looked at him, "Where were you?"

"What?"

"Ginny was talking to you," Harry said giving him a strange look.

"Sorry what was it?"

"Oh I was just saying we didn't have much of a chance to practice this summer with the Order and everything,"

"Uh yeah it was a bit busy and of course when you disappeared Harry we sort of forgot everything,"

"You forgot about Quidditch?" Harry raised a brow in disbelief and Ginny grinned at him while Ron just ignored him.

"Yep he didn't even listen to the Chudley Cannons game," Ginny said teasing but Harry could see the truth behind her words. He'd worried these people who'd come to consider him as family and he them. He hated the danger they put themselves in for him and the chances they took to ensure his safety. Sirius had taken those chances and look where it had got him. Dead. Gone. His life ended before he'd had a chance to live. He'd been sent to Azkaban Prison before he'd had a chance at life and then he'd died just when he may have had the chance to be redeemed. He'd died, saving Harry, he'd died because he believed in the prophecy, he'd died because he believed in Harry and what he could do. He died for a cause he could never be sure would win but he believed was the right one.

It lay heavy on Harry's heart that he would fail these people. That he would not be able to help them when they needed him. They were taking risks on the chance that he would be able to save them. Few of them truly knew the prophecy, few knew that he could die doing what they expected of him and he was glad of that. He wondered what their reaction would be if they knew. Horror. Disbelief. They believed he could beat Voldemort but what if he couldn't. What if he let them down as he had Sirius, what if he failed and they were left to face the consequences of his failure. He couldn't bare it. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes for a moment and calmed himself as the wizards had taught him. He must be calm, must control his temper, his fear, his mind and his body must be in perfect harmony for him to be able to win this fight. Control was the key.

Opening his eyes he kept walking. Time would tell how he would fair in the battle with the Dark lord. Time would tell what the future held for Harry Potter. Ginny elbowed him and he looked down to see her looking up at him questioningly. He shrugged and looked back towards the Quidditch pitch missing the look that passed between brother and sister. A look that said more than words ever could. Harry Potter was brooding and they would have to find a way to pull him out.

Hermione walked outside and looked towards the pitch where she knew Harry and Ron were out practicing. She'd finished her homework but for the first time in memory she couldn't concentrate on studying. Deciding she need some fresh air she headed for the main door and out into the slightly cool Autumn air. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Her body hummed with anticipation as if waiting for something it didn't quite know what. Her mind kept wandering to in the direction of her two best friends and what they were doing now. Quidditch. Not a game she generally spent much time thinking about but something she followed anyway for no other reason than to be able to join in on the conversation when Ron and Harry got themselves embroiled in the topic to the exclusion of all else.

Thinking of Harry and Ron made her smile. She and her two best friends had had their up and downs over the years but their friendship was stronger than any she had experienced. They cared about her. Really cared. The kind that had them sitting at her side in Second year when she'd been petrified, the kind that had them stand in front of her when danger arises, the kind of caring that had them turn to her when they needed her both respecting her intelligence and her loyalty as a friend. Sure Ron teased her and argued with her but he also made sure no one else picked on her. He'd tried to hex Malfoy many times for insults he'd thrown her way. He could tease her, he could argue and call her a swat but no one else was going to mess with her. Harry would turn to her when he needed her as he had done in their fourth year and he'd had to learn the summoning spell over night.

They'd come a long way in the past five years. Learning from and with each other. Arguments had come and gone serving only to make them stronger. Harry had changed since he'd been away. His knew maturity and odd control had been hard to get used to. In his eyes she now saw a fierce determination to protect those he loved. He'd easily picked up on her dissatisfaction with her previous dates. Of course they had been Muggles boys. Her parents had set her up with a friends son and he'd tried a few moves Hermione was not happy about. After she'd asked Molly Weasley to teach her the SING Harry had come and found her. Having correctly assumed that she'd have no trouble in keeping herself safe in the Wizard world he had taught her a few defence techniques that she could use in the Muggle world. He'd spoken to her like a protective brother and for that she would be forever grateful. He hadn't pushed her and he hadn't probed with unnecessary questions just offered to teach her some defence techniques that would help her when she didn't have her wand.

As her eyes had strayed to the Quidditch pitch involuntarily so too her legs had taken on a life of their own and started moving her towards the stands to watch them practice. She looked up easily picking out Harry and Ron among the players. Harry shouting instructions and Ron flying around the rings. She smiled as she noticed him watching Ginny carefully. He'd been very protective towards her since her disappearance. Always seeming to be keeping one eye on her in case something else might happen to her. He'd been hit hard by her disappearance. Hermione had struggled to help him cope. Not sure if she was helping or not she'd sat with him. Not talking just keeping him company. His face had been pale and drawn and he'd barely spoken, keeping his grief inside but if had been apparent he was suffering, trying to hold it together. Losing his only sister and coping with the hole that had left in his life had taken all his concentration. He hadn't pushed her away as she'd feared though and she'd been glad that he'd valued her enough to let her be there with him. For a while she'd feared he wouldn't recover. Then Ginny and Harry had returned and the dramatic change she'd seen in him had made her heart jump for joy. She too had been grieving but it was nothing compared to what she could only imagine he must have been going through. Having no siblings herself she'd had no way of knowing what it would be like to lose one.

So why did she fight with him so much? Why fight with someone she knew would gladly protect her with his life. Why fight with someone she wanted to like her? Someone she cared about, someone she…Hermione hesitated then shook her head…yes someone she wanted to be more than a friend. Why? Why? Why? There in lay her problem. The one that had her confused and unable to study. She liked Ron. Liked him more than a friend and she wanted him to see her as more than a friend but as a girl too. She'd be waiting for hell to freeze over first. Ron would never see her as anything more than a friend. He was clueless.

She sighed. He was also, loyal, kind, true and steady. He was a good friend and would stick with you through thick and thin. Yes he was hot headed and quick tempered but he never really meant the things he said. He just never thinks before he says them. She just wished… what was the use in wishing. Ron would never see her like that.

"Earth to Hermione," she jumped as a voice entered her thoughts and looked to see Harry grinning at her. "Where were you?"

"Sorry are you finished?"

"Yeah what are you doing out here? I only just noticed you."

"Just watching," she shrugged looking around.

"He's gone inside," Harry said as he held out a hand to pull her up from his seat and she gave him a questioning look. "Ron," he said, "He's gone inside."

"OH. I wasn't looking for him I was just wondering how everyone disappeared so quickly without my noticing."

Harry gave her a look of disbelief but didn't say anything other than, "We have brooms," he told her as he tugged on her arm. "Think you can trust me?" he grinned indicating towards the broom. She gave him a suffering look and shook her head.

"Oh come on, after everything we've been through you won't trust me to not let you fall."

"Harry,"

"Come on, you know I won't drop you."

"Fine but if you do, and I survive I'm going to hex you into the next millennium,"

"And if you don't,"

"I'll haunt you to the end of your days," she told him and he laughed.

"Fair enough," he said chuckling.

"It wasn't that funny," she told him scowling.

"Oh I just had a mental picture of me as old as Dumbledore with you floating round me telling me what to do."

Hermione slapped him on the arm and he feigned hurt. "Oh honestly, like I could actually hurt you physically now." He grinned and got on his broom before holding out a hand and gesturing for her to get on in front of him. She sighed and hesitantly moved forward and got on. She felt his arm come round his waist and pull her firmly to him.

"Relax," he told her and she tried but still she grabbed for the handle of the broom as it lifted off. "I promise I won't drop you Hermione. You have to conquer this fear one day."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like it," she replied hotly and Harry just tightened his grip making her feel more secure.

"I'm just hovering," he told her and she nodded, "Relax, tell me what you were doing out here,"

"I was just watching," she replied, "Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Don't be testy. All I meant was that you would normally be studying that's all," Harry replied keeping her occupied so she didn't realise he was moving.

"Oh! Well, I couldn't seem to concentrate," she answered hesitantly.

"What? The Great Hermione Granger couldn't concentrate on her studies? What's up?"

"If I knew that would I be here?" she snapped.

Harry stopped his teasing and grew serious, "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing,"

"Hermione, I know you. You rarely let anything distract you from study."

"I said there's noth…" she stopped and looked around then back at him, "We're flying," she said.

Harry grinned, "We sure are. See it isn't as bad as you thought is it?"

"You distracted me," she accused not really angry but still feeling as if she ought to at least act upset.

"Of course," was all the reply she got and she rolled her eyes and then she frowned.

"Hey, it's not that far to the school," she said and then heard Harry chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"We're going in circles," he said and then continued at her outraged gasp, "Now don't get upset I was just getting you used to it. Now admit it. You didn't even feel scared up here with me. Did you?"

Hermione made a face then sighed, "No, it's quite nice actually."

"Good, now I'll take you back to the school,"

"Thank you Professor Potter," she teased and heard him grunt in reply. They landed gently at the entrance and Harry handed her off first before getting off himself. "Thank you," she said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He nodded but his eyes were on the door. She turned to see what he was looking at, only to come face to face with a rather red faced Ron Weasley.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded.

"I was watching you practice, Harry was just giving me a lift back," Hermione defended.

"Practice ended half an hour ago and you don't fly on brooms,"

"I was helping her get used to them. Had to promise I wouldn't drop her," Harry joked hoping to lighten his friends mood.

"I bet you did," Ron muttered and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean," Hermione demanded, "Harry was helping me. What's your problem?"

"I didn't see you after practice."

"So?"

"I only just noticed her as I was leaving Ron." Harry interrupted seeing a fight brewing between his two friends.

"You could have called me back," Ron told him.

"Oh honestly Ron," Hermione huffed, "What did it matter?"

"Oh sorry I didn't know you two wanted to spend time alone together," Ron accused.

"That's not what she said Ron," Harry said coolly but he was ignored.

"And what's it to you if we did Ron Weasley. I've spent all summer with you and you don't see Harry throwing a hissy fit to you?"

Ron's ears got very red and his mouth opened and closed to like a fish but he could come up with no answer. "I'm not throwing a hissy fit. I'm just saying…"

"I know what you were saying Ron and even if it were true you'd have no right to say anything." Hermione spun around him and stormed off leaving Ron staring angrily after her and Harry watching him to see what he'd do next. He didn't have to wait long.

Ron spun round to him his eyes accusing where his voice could not. "She's my friend too Ron," was all Harry said as he started towards the entrance.

"I know that," Ron huffed.

"So?"

"So?"

"So what's you're problem? You left the pitch first with Ginny and I caught the snitch then noticed Hermione in the stands."

"So how come you guys flew back. She hates brooms."

"I asked her to trust me. I goaded her into it if you must know. Besides she's flown with me before."

"When?" Ron demanded.

"In third year, on the hippogriff, remember,"

"I wasn't there then either," Ron said.

Harry sighed and stopped turning to his friend, "Look Ron, you need to make up your mind what you want. She won't wait forever."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," Harry said shaking his head. "Come on, I need to get the Quidditch things back to the dorms."

Ron frowned, "Where is it?" he asked.

"What?"

"The Quidditch chest,"

"Oh, it's in my pocket,"

"What?"

"I shrunk it," Harry explained and although Ron frowned he nodded and both friends walked silently back to the dorms.


	7. Prey

Harry stood by the window of the common room looking out over Hogwarts. Few were remaining in the room, mostly it was just couples. He'd been standing there for a while, thinking and contemplating how much he'd changed since going to the Wizards. He knew his friends were having a hard time adjusting to him. He knew too that his closeness to Ginny was annoying Ron but he had no way of defusing that situation. Ginny was easy to talk to. She'd seen where he'd been, seen things he'd done and understood it for the time she'd been there.

Not only that she was now a good friend and she too had stuck by him just as Ron and Hermione had and for that he was grateful to her. She'd been there in the thick of it, understood what it was like to be a victim of Voldemort more than the others and he liked her. She was fun, she made him laugh and he wasn't awkward around her. Didn't feel like he had to talk when she was there or ever at a loss for what to say when she was around.

So what to do? Ron, he could tell, was unsure what to think of this new friendship he had with his sister. Yet Harry had no intention of giving it up. A year ago he'd probably have done just that for an easy life but he'd learned that friends, family were few and far between and in the times coming up he was going to need them to get through what he had to do. Much as he hated the idea that they'd be in danger he had to accept that no matter what they would eventually have to face danger and he could do nothing to stop them only hope that he wouldn't fail them when the time came.

A small warm hand slipped into his, breaking him out of his musings and he turned to looking into the blue eyes of the youngest Weasley. "Brooding," she asked quietly and he smiled.

"You see too much," he said squeezing her hand gently before leaving it go and watching as she propped herself opposite him.

"No, I see you worrying, grieving alone, cutting yourself off again. You can't you know. None of us will let you."

"I know," he said taking his eyes off her and looking out the window again.

"So?" he looked at her, "A Sickle for your thoughts,"

Harry smiled, "They're not worth that much,"

"Oh good, coz I don't have one," Harry laughed and folded his arms.

"You shouldn't be offering money you don't have,"

"I figured you wouldn't take it off me,"

"Very sure of yourself aren't you,"

"Of course,"

"Bagged Dean yet," he asked and made a face at him before poking her tongue out at him. "I'll take that as a no,"

"Harry," Ginny said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "The process of trapping my prey takes time and patience."

"Trapping your prey?" Harry raised a brow and humour appeared in his green eyes, "Sounds like you're going hunting Weasley."

"Maybe I am,"

"Poor guy, doesn't stand a chance," Harry said shaking his head, "He won't even see you coming."

"That's the idea. Pounce when they're not looking and then dazzle them with my charms." Ginny grinned and Harry returned the sentiment just before both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of their conversation.

"I'll look forward to the show," Harry said as they both settled to chuckling. "I'm sure it'll make for entertaining viewing."

Ginny grinned and decided to tease him, "Well I could of course change my mind. It is a ladies privilege after all. I may, move on," she shrugged.

"Oh, to bigger and better things I presume," Harry said with a wry smile, knowing what she was doing.

"Oh by far," Ginny nodded seriously, "I mean a girl has standards to set afterall."

"Of course, who've you set your sights on now and should I warn the poor guy,"

"Well I'm not going to tell you now am I?" Ginny said then leaned towards him, "It wouldn't do for there to be any indication of my interest. I might put the guy on alert."

"Well he'll probably need to be if you're going after him," Harry said giving her hair a tug, then dodging the hand that swiped out at him from the side and winked at her scowl.

"You know what Potter, maybe I'll go after you again. You could be my greatest challenge," Ginny told him gleefully her eyes meeting his and twinkling in merriment.

For a moment Harry was unsure what to say and then as if some devil was pushing him. Some innate force driving him, he leaned down and placed his head against hers, "Take your best shot Weasley," he whispered in challenge, "You never know, I might enjoy being chased," he added, then kissed her cheek before saying goodnight.

Ginny stood bewildered by the window for a long time afterward. Her heart was beating rapidly and she licked her suddenly dry lips. Why had he said that? What was he trying to imply? He couldn't mean… could he? She swallowed and turned to look out the window. They'd been flirting for months, dancing round each other, issuing challenges but this was the first that actually invited more. He confused her and she hated being confused. It had to stop, she had to know where they were going with this. If they were going anywhere. But to know, she'd have to ask, and to ask she'd have to find the right time.

"Hey Harry I've come up with a brilliant idea. Truly ingenious, even if I say so myself," Ginny said as she bounded up to him a few nights later. He was sitting in a classroom he used to do his homework and only a few people knew where he was so that he could have a few hours peace without being asked to show someone how to do something. She sat down next to him on the bench and grinned..

"And you do," he said grinning at her,

"Yep," she nodded and he rolled his eyes, "No, look in all seriousness, this Ron and Hermione thing has gone on too long don't you think?"

"What? They only argued a few days ago. I've known them to go weeks hell months without talking."

"What?" she said confused, "Noooo, not that, that'll blow over. Actually it was that, that gave me the idea."

"Okay, I'll bite, what idea,"

Ginny grinned, and settled next to him getting comfortable, "Well, Ron was jealous of you two so maybe what he needs is a little competition to push him in the right direction. If you get my meaning."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if Ron saw someone else paying a lot of attention to Hermione his temper would snap and he'd make a move."

Harry snorted, "Yeah right what poor shmuck are you going to get to…," he stopped and gave Ginny cautious look then his eyes widened, "Oh no, hell no, not this shmuck."

"Oh come on Harry, you're the perfect one. He'd never let you have Hermione and he'd go ballistic if he thought…"

"Precisely why I'm not doing it. He's my best friend…"

"And so is Hermione, just think it's for the greater good."

"Of What?"

"Of Gryffindor. Of Hogwarts, of everything. They'll thank you for it in the end,"

"When? In the next century? You of all people should know that Ron holds grudges for like, forever,"

"Harry listen, you don't have to do anything really bad,"

"Damn right I don't," he nodded.

Ginny ignored him, "Come on, it's not like you're going to have to go to much effort. You already spend time with her. Just be extra attentive and nice to her."

"And what is Hermione supposed to make of all this. She'll think I'm interested in her."

"Ah, I didn't think of that,"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well don't you think she'll find it a bit strange if I started taking a different interest in her,"

"Okay, so we've hit a snag in the plan. We'll figure it out," Ginny said confidently.

"_We_ will?"

"Oh come on, don't be a spoil sport,"

"What, come on Gin, you know you'd hate it if Ron went round messing in your love life."

"Ron would probably mess things up,"

"What's to say he doesn't feel the same about you,"

"Harry, you're not co-operating,"

"I'm not trying to," he said, "Ginny, making Ron jealous is a good idea but only Hermione can choose that."

"Hurmph,"

"Oh don't be like that,"

"But I thought you were sick of them,"

"I am, I still think knocking them out and locking them up somewhere is a good idea,"

"Hmmm, I suppose we could do that, but that's not to say I think my idea wouldn't work. I don't see why you won't consider it."

"I'm not doing it?"

"Well fine," she muttered folding her arms.

"Why don't you concentrate on your own love life," he said, "You know the thrill of the hunt and all that."

"Hey," she said indignantly and slapped him arm. He caught her hand and held it gently with his own as his green eyes caught hers in amusement. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of Harlot." Harry raised one eyebrow and her eyes narrowed, "Don't push me Potter," she said flushing slightly.

"Why? You react so beautifully when I do," he teased. "I especially love this," he stroked a finger down her hot cheek and she slapped his hand away and poked her tongue out at him.

"You are being a prat Harry Potter," he grinned and she huffed only making him even more amused. "I'm not sure I like you sometimes Potter," she announced giving him a disgruntled look.

Harry ignored her and stood, "Come on, lets go work on your Animagi form," he said pulling her up and noticing her eyes light in anticipation. "Maybe one day you'll learn to run with the wolves."

"Who said I wanted to be a wolf? I never said that. Are you using occlumency on me?"

"No, I just watched your expression the first time you saw me in my animagi form. You were fascinated. I could see it in you eyes. You wanted to be one."

"Well, you could have said you knew,"

"Oh but you were enjoying not telling me," he grinned, "Weren't you?"

Ginny grinned and shook her head, "Why are we friends?" she asked exasperated as they walked along the corridor to the main entrance.

"Because we chose to be," Harry replied simply, making Ginny stop and look up at him. He returned her look and waited.

"So we did," she replied nodding. Harry still waited, watched as she took a deep breath and met his gaze again. "What happens if we are given a different choice? What if we choose to be more. What then?"

Harry knew what she was asking. Knew the chance she took to ask it. They'd been teasing and flirting for too long for her not to want to know. His comment the other night had confused her too. Hell it had confused him. She wasn't sure where she stood with him. Friends or more? He knew the answer. Knew what he wanted, but could he risk it. Did he really want to bring her that deeply into his world.

Frowning Harry examined his own feelings. He hadn't liked the ache he felt at the thought of her dating someone else. He'd been teasing her about Dean and for some reason he hadn't cared if she'd dated him knowing that it wouldn't have lasted. She and Dean would never have suited but he couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else now. Someone Harry didn't know, it didn't sit right, it just didn't sit right.

Harry grew serious then, his eyes narrowing, "You're serious," she nodded, "You really want to know?"

"I need to," she whispered swallowing in nervousness, "I have to. I can't keep doing this."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked taking a step towards her. She nodded again and Harry raised a hand to her face, noticing her eyes widen and her pupils dilate. She gasped slightly and his eyes were drawn to her lips where her tongue had slid out to moisten them. "Ginny," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"If we make that choice, if you make that choice, then you'll have to be really sure it's what you want."

"If _I_ make that choice, what about you?"

"I've already made up my mind. I told you that, a few nights ago," Harry said, "But before you decide, you should know a few things. Voldermort is still out there Ginny. He searches for me. He attacks and kills and all the while he waits for me. He will come for me and when that time comes. It will be him or me. My life is more complicated and dangerous than you…" Ginny placed a finger to his lips and smiled gently at him.

"I don't have to think about the answer. I know it. Harry I …" she stopped as she heard footsteps. Harry dropped his hand, Ginny moved a step away and both of them turned just as Ron was coming round the corner.

"Harry, Ginny, what are you doing down here?" Ron asked frowning and looking from one to the other. Harry grinned wryly and shrugged.

"We were just going outside for some air but, it's a little cold," Ginny said moving to Ron's side and Harry joined her on the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just needed to get away from the common room for a while," Ron said not wanting to explain that he was avoiding Hermione.

"Right well, we should get back I suppose. It's nearly curfew after all."

"Yeah, of course."

The next day Harry was up bright and early. He had to teach class first thing and he wanted to catch a Boggart that Madam Pomfrey had reported was hiding in a cupboard in the Hospital wing. He had gotten permission to use it in his class if he caught it. He headed for the infirmary before breakfast and Madam Pomfrey greeted him with her usual bluster.

"Over there Potter," she told him pointing to the right, "In the corner at the back" she added then bustled on with a boiling brew to some poor misfortunate patient behind the curtain. Harry shook his head and turned towards the back of the room. Oh well, best get it over with he thought, not wanting to see a dementor but knowing it was the only way.

He stood before the door and took a deep breath. He put a chest a foot away from him. Open, waiting to catch the Boggart. Holding his wand out in front of him he pulled open the cupboard and the boggart shot out. Only it wasn't a dementor. It wasn't even Voldemort. It was Ginny, lying battered and bruised as she had when she first appeared in front of him that summer only this time, there was no life left in her. She was dead. Cold. Her eyes wide. Accusing.

"Ri…rid…diculous," he stammered stepping back, trying to picture her smiling face of the night before. It didn't work. "Ridiculous," he whispered. She wasn't dead, he thought. He'd seen her last night.

"Oh my," he heard Madam Pomfrey gasp from behind him.

"Ridiculous," he shouted pushing the boggart towards the chest and trapping it inside.

"Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey," he told her, "I just didn't expect that," he whispered, "It's all right now though. Now that I know what will happen I'll be prepared."

The matron looked at him seriously for a moment then a small smile appeared on her face and she squeezed his shoulder again before letting it go. "I've been hearing good things about your teaching Potter. It seems they are genuine." She nodded then and walked away, leaving Harry to stare at the chest and wonder at his new fear.

"Harry?" a soft voice called from the door way of the DADA classroom where he'd been studying for the past hour. He looked up and smiled at the girl standing there, before beckoning her in.

"What's up?" he asked as he watched her come in and sit on the desk beside him. She was looking at him seriously but then she always did. "Can't you study again Hermione?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say can't," Hermione replied, "More like unable to. The common room is crowded tonight."

"Well you're welcome to join me if you want," Harry said, "I'm studying Potions," he grimaced and Hermione chuckled.

"Okay where are you up to," she said as she jumped down and grabbed a chair pulling it up to his side. Harry explained what he was doing and she nodded and soon they were bent over two text books memorising different potions and ingredients.

Harry looked up and watched Hermione frown in concentration. They'd been friends for a long time now and he knew that there was something on her mind. The year he'd spent out of time had matured him. He noticed that he seemed to think with a more adult mind, that he wasn't so petulant and moody. He knew enough to know that she wanted someone to talk to. To confide in, but wasn't sure if he would want to be that person. He closed the book and put it down on the desk. Hermione looked up and frowned, turning her head in question. "Are you and Ron talking again?" he asked softly, knowing the answer but hoping she'd still reply.

"No," she sighed putting her book down also and screwing up her face, "He's so stubborn. Why shouldn't I spend time with you too?"

"He's jealous," Harry said thinking that maybe some plain speaking was in order. Time to lay it on the table.

"Of me?" Hermione gave him a look of disbelief and Harry shook his head.

"No. He's jealous of me."

"Why would be? It's not as if …" Hermione stopped and her eyes widened, "He doesn't think you and me…Why would he think something that stupid? We're friends."

"So are you and he," Harry replied calmly, "But that doesn't stop you liking him."

"I don't like…" Hermione stopped at Harry's raised eyebrow and made a face, "Oh he's such a **boy,** why do I have to like him? He's always teasing me and making fun of me."

"But he wouldn't dream of letting anyone else do it," Harry said, "He'd curse them into oblivion before letting anyone pick on you or talk you down."

"Yes, there is that,"

"And he cares about you,"

"Then why doesn't he do something about it."

"Because he hasn't got a clue that you feel the same way as he does."

"Well that's just stupid," Hermione snapped, "How blind can he be?" Harry laughed and she frowned at him but it didn't stop him.

"How blind…?" Harry began but started laughing again and Hermione felt her lips twitch as she realised what he was finding funny. Ron was not the most clued in person when it came to his own feelings let alone anyone else's. She began to laugh to and that was how Ron found them. Laughing together at the top of the classroom. He watched, hidden, from the doorway.

His best friends having fun without him and he felt sick because he shouldn't be angry about it. They were friends. Why shouldn't they laugh, and have fun together. He watched as Harry reached out and pulled a lock of Hermione's hair and she swatted him away making a face as she pushed him gently. Why couldn't she act like that with him? This feeling he got when she was around. It was getting in the way of their friendship and yet he wasn't sure it would ruin their friendship. He frowned.

He couldn't be around her without saying something stupid, putting his foot in it and causing her to give him one of her looks. He wanted to be able to talk to her, to tease her like Harry, to laugh and have fun like they used to. He hated that they always argued, hated that he didn't know what to say to her sometimes. His feelings had changed for her and he didn't know quite what to do with them. If only he knew what she felt. Turning away from the door he moved silently away. If only he could be sure she didn't like Harry.

Harry sensed Ron leave and mentally shook his head wondering what was going on in his mind. He sensed turmoil, confusion, unease. If Ron would only make a move he'd be back to his normal sarcastic self in no time.

A hand laid gently on his brought his attention back to Hermione who was biting her lip, "What?" he asked.

"I've made a decision," Harry raised a brow in question and she sighed, "I'm tired of waiting for Ron, I need to move forward,"

"Ah, Hermione…" Harry began but then stopped, no that wasn't fair, she couldn't very well spend her life waiting for Ron to ask her out. But to give up on him completely.

"No, I've made up my mind. I'm going to take a chance. I'm not very good and risking things but in the end I'm hopeless at the moment. You guessed right. I can't study anymore…I'm constantly thinking about him and it's driving me round the twist."

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked not sure he wanted to know the answer but still asking anyway.

"Well maybe I need to give him a push,"

"A push?" Harry said, "Now Hermione there's no need for such drastic action. Going to Askaban will not solve your problem."

"Harry I'm being serious," Hermione said.

"Sorry, what are you going to do?"

"Will you help me?"

"Of course," Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to make him jealous," Hermione said triumphantly.

"Has Ginny been talking to you?" Harry asked frowning.

"No, why?"

"No reason," Harry said, "How are you going to accomplish this,"

"Well, you did say you'd help me," Harry groaned, "Can you pretend you like me? I know it's a lot to ask but honestly it might work."

"Why me?" Harry said more to himself than Hermione.

"Because I trust you,"

"Why do all the girls in my life want me to put myself in the line of a Weasley temper."

Hermione frowned and her eyes narrowed causing Harry to do a double take as hands on hips she rose slowly, "Who else has tried to make Ron jealous?" she demanded and Harry grinned. "This is not funny. As my friend I would expect you to tell me if someone was trying to steal my…" Harry stopped her.

"It's not what you think Hermione,"

"Oh Really,"

"Yes, Ginny asked me to,"

"Ginny? Why?"

"Because she's playing matchmaker with you and Ron,"

"Oh," Hermione sat again and Harry rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Because she like everyone else that has eyes and ears, is fed up of listening to you two squabble and bicker when it's obvious you like each other."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "It's obvious?" she whispered.

"Yes it is," Harry said.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I did. Ron's just too thick,"

"He's not thick he's just…Ok I'm the last person who should be defending him."

"Look, making Ron jealous is a good idea but to be honest I'm not sure how he's react to it. He could just get really angry and not talk to us."

"True," Hermione said, "So what do I do?"

"Well, this is out there and I mean way out there and it will involve you taking a major risk and well I'm not sure… to be honest I don't know if you would but…"

"Harry…" Hermione gave him a look to stop rambling and he nodded.

"Okay, instead of waiting for **_him_** to ask **_you_** out. You could do the asking."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "No way, I couldn't."

"Your right, It was stupid. I didn't think you could. It's too much of a risk."

"Exact…" Hermione stopped and looked at him, "What do you mean you didn't think I'd do it. I can take a risk. Haven't I been with you guys on all the misadventures you've gotten yourselves into."

"Sure but…"

"I can take a risk. I could ask him out."

"Well why don't you then?"

"I will,"

"Fine,"

"_Don't fine me, I will,"_

"Good," Harry said, "Go on,"

"Fine," Hermione nodded and stormed out of the classroom and Harry watched her go. As she disappeared out the door a devious grin spread across his face and he chuckled evilly.

"That was brilliant," Ginny said coming out of the shadows towards him.

"Thank you," he said, "I thought so,"

"I could tell," she grinned, "Do you think she'll actually do it," she asked as she sat on the corner of the desk.

"I don't know. I hope so. Even if it was to just see the look on Ron's face," Ginny laughed and swatted him. "Anyway to what do I owe the pleasure of your company,"

Ginny's smile faded and she looked seriously into his eyes, "We have unfinished business you and I."

"Sounds serious," Harry said holding out his hand and Ginny took it and surprised him by moving to sit on his lap. He quickly adjusted his position to stop her from falling and gave her a surprised look to which she grinned.

"It's very serious," she said, "I believe our last conversation ended with you asking me to be very sure of what I want." Harry nodded slowly, "Well I've had three days to think about it and my answer is still the same as it would have been if I'd answered then."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled.

"Yes?"

"Yes," her smiled widened and she jumped off his lap, "The rest is up to you Potter. I'm fed up of chasing you," she winked and left him sitting staring at the space she'd just vacated. For a long time he frowned and then slowly a smile spread across his face. He laughed, shaking his head as he picked up his books and headed for the common room.

"Weasley's" he muttered.

**_Explanations _**

**__**

_Okay, thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing. It's nice to know that you like my story. For those of you that are critiquing the story with such vigour? Let me first say that typos do occur, as for my grammar well that's just your opinion and I'll gladly listen. Scene changes happen, relax, it's just the way I write. If I kept saying, "he said, she said, Ginny replied, Harry spoke, Ron shouted, etc" I'd feel like I was treating my readers like they can't follow a conversation. However let me explain. Generally, when there is a change in person speaking there is a new paragraph. For example when Ron was ranting about the homework Harry gave : _

**_"But why didn't you tell us before?" Ginny asked a little hurt that he hadn't confided in her. They had gotten a lot closer this summer. _**

**_"Decide nine was a good number," Ron continued. _**

**_"I didn't want anyone to know till I was sure I passed and I only found out this morning when Dumbledore told me." _**

**_"And why are you ignoring me?" Ron demanded realising no one was paying any attention. _**

**_"I'm not, I was waiting for you to finish," Ginny looked down to hide a smirk, Hermione grabbed a drink and took a sip before she could laugh. _**

**_Rons ears went red, "I'm finished," _**

**_"Nine was what was recommended on the class plan Dumbledore had left on the table." _**

_Now I could be wrong but I thought it was obvious that Harry was talking even if I didn't say, '..Harry said' at the end. _

_I apologize for any confusion, but that's the way I write. I hope you can continue to read it. _

_Thanks again everyone for reading. Will post more soon _


	8. Two Wolves At Hogwarts

Sunday afternoon found Hermione a bundle of nerves as she looked across the common room at Ron who was sitting alone contemplating the chess board in front of him. She moved slowly but steadily towards him and when she got to the table she waited for him to look up.

Ron saw the shadow fall across the board and knew it was Hermione. He'd seen her coming towards him but had pretended not to notice. He looked up slowly and she gave him a half smile. "Want someone to play with?" she asked quietly much to his surprise.

"Sure," he replied and nodded to the seat opposite. She sat quickly and bit her lip as she looked at the board. "You go first," he said.

"Okay," she said and they began to play, only talking to tell their pieces where to move. Ron watched her surreptitiously throughout the game, wondering why she'd decided to come over. They hadn't talked in nearly a week. It was stupid but neither of them had tried to make up. What had made her make the first move?

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Hermione said softly as she looked up and met his gaze. He stopped and stared at her, brown eyes filled with apprehension. She was biting her lip waiting for him to respond.

"I'm sorry too," he muttered, "I shouldn't have gotten mad over you and Harry being together."

"Why did you? We're friends after all," Hermione said.

"I know I just…do you…doesn't matter," he said shaking his head.

"Do I what?" she asked but Ron shook his head looking down at the board again, "What? Come on just ask me?"

Ron sighed then swallowed nervously, "Do you like Harry?"

"Of course I like him. He's my best friend."

"No I mean.. never mind…"

"If you mean do I like him like a guy then no. I like someone else."

"You don't," Rons head shot up and Hermione shook her head. "Someone else? Who?"

"It doesn't matter. What made you think that I liked Harry?"

"It does matter and you're always together. Now who" Ron demanded feeling suddenly angry at whoever this person was.

"I'm always with you too," Hermione said ignoring his demand.

"Yeah but it's different with Harry. You talk to him,"

"I talk to him?" Ron shrugged and shook his head, "Well, I'd talk to you too if we weren't fighting all the time."

"Why do we fight so much?"

"Well at first I thought it was because you didn't like me and only put up with me for Harry's sake. Then I realised we are complete opposites and have very different personalities that clash at times."

"You thought I didn't like you?" Ron frowned at her. "That's just stupid. After everything we've been through together."

"Yeah well, that was only in first year," Hermione said, "And some of second year," she added, "Oh and when you didn't talk to me in third year." Ron laughed and for the first time in a week he felt good. Merlin she was strange, but he missed her when she wasn't there. "What?" she demanded.

"It was one of those questions you didn't have to answer," he said.

"Rhetorical?"

"Yeah that's the word."

"Ron what am I going to do with you?"

"Tell me who you like?" he pounced hoping he'd catch her off guard.

"Can't you guess?" she asked quietly then grinned, "Check,"

"WHAT?" he demanded bringing his attention back to the game and scanning the board. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he shot her a disgusted look but her grin only widened.

"I can't believe it. I checked you," she said delighted, her eyes lighting up and Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"I was distracted, you distracted me."

"Didn't know I could," Hermione replied flirtatiously before she could think and Ron's head shot up again to stare at her. She could feel her face heating up and ducked down to look at the board.

Ron frowned, had she just…no…she couldn't…he looked back down at the board and tried to figure a way out of his position and then he saw it. He looked back up at her but she was still staring at the board. "I'll make a deal with you," he offered and her eyes came up to meet his, "If I win, then you tell me who this guy you like is and if you win then…"

"You tell me who you like?" she said.

"I never said I liked anyone."

"You never said you didn't either."

Ron swallowed, "Alright then, have we got a deal."

Hermione looked at him curiously. Ron would never make such a deal unless he was sure he was going to win. The door to the common room opened and Harry walked in. He stopped when he spotted them together, then smiled and continued on up the stairs with a wave of his hand. She looked back at Ron and nodded. "We have a deal." Ron moved and so the play went on till he grinned and moved his final piece.

"Check mate," he said looking up. Hermione smiled then held out her hand which he took.

"Congratulations," she said, "You won." She stood but Ron kept a hold of her hand. When she looked down at him he looked at her questioningly.

"I believe you owe me something," he said.

"Like I said Ron," she repeated slipping her hand from his, "You won," she walked away then, leaving Ron staring after her. She couldn't mean…no… could she? Him?

Rons game was off. Harry could tell from the moment they started practicing. He wasn't concentrating. He called a halt to their practice and told the rest of the team to take a break. "Okay, spill it," Harry said, "What's wrong with you? Your body is here but the rest of you is somewhere else."

"Sorry Harry, got something on my mind," he said grimacing and Harry folded his arms waiting. "It's Hermione," he said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"What about Hermione?" he sighed.

"Well I think she likes me," Ron said with a crooked grin.

"You don't say," Harry retorted.

"No Harry I mean likes me, likes me,"

"I know," Harry admitted.

"And I think I like her too,"

"Well magic me surprised," Harry laughed and Ron frowned.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Ron, the whole of Gryfindor know you like each other. Just ask her out already before someone else does."

"What do you mean the whole of…Like who?" Ron demanded as he realised what Harry had said last.

"Like anyone," Harry said.

"Did you know she liked me?" Ron asked frowning at his best friend.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Well why didn't you say something?"

"For the same reason I didn't say anything to you about liking her. She's my best friend. You're my best friend. I'm going to stay friends with both of you. I'm not butting into you love lives. However if you don't get your head back in the game I may have to bench you and bring in the sub,"

"What?" Ron looked stricken, "Okay, sorry but gees Harry. Give a guy a break, would ya."

"Ron, you've liked Hermione for two years and haven't done anything about it. You don't need a break. You need a push or a bludger to you head at least."

"Huh," Ron said but Harry had already flown away and was calling the team back together. Ron muttered to himself and flew up to the rings.

Ginny squealed as she returned back to her normal form. She'd done it. She'd changed into a wolf. Throwing herself at Harry she just couldn't get over it. "I did it. I did it. Did you see? I did it."

"I saw," Harry said wrapping his arms around her as she squeezed him tight in excitement. "It was brilliant."

"Wasn't it?" she agreed her eyes sparkling happily at him. "It was amazing. I can't believe I did it."

"I can, you've been working really hard on it," he told her, "You're a brilliant witch Ginny Weasley." She blushed and he laughed, "I don't see that too often anymore," he commented as he put her back down on her feet.

"You would have to point it out wouldn't you?" Ginny muttered and Harry grinned nodding. "Well you could at least…" she stopped speaking. Not because she wanted to. Not because she thought of something else and certainly not because there was someone else around. They were out of sight of the castle after all. No, the reason she stopped was because she had to. He'd given her no other choice. He was kissing her. She stood in shock for a moment as her mind registered what was going on. Harry was kissing her. His lips were touching hers. His mouth moving gently on hers as he cupped her face. Slowly she lifted her arms to wrap them round his neck and return the kiss. Finally, she thought, and about time too.

Ron sat opposite Hermione in the Library and wondered how to ask the question he needed to ask. He'd been sitting with her for a whole hour and still hadn't worked up the nerve. Why was this so hard he thought? Just ask her. What's the worse she could say? Damn it Weasley are you a man or a mouse?

"Hermione?"

"Ron?" they both said at the same time.

"You go," she said looking at him hopefully.

He swallowed, "Right, well am… that is…I was wondering if you… well I'd like…am," he swallowed again.

"Yes?"

He's just have to get it out really quickly and hope she'd say yes, "Wilugowietohogmead?" God that didn't even make sense to him. How the hell was she supposed to understand.

"Yes," she said smiling, "I'd love to."

Ron frowned, "You would?" he asked shocked, she nodded, and he grinned, "Really? That's great." He looked back down at his books a goofy smile on his face, then suddenly it disappeared. What if she thought he meant as friends? What if she misunderstood what he was asking? Oh no, he wanted to groan. How was he going to bring that up?

Hermione was delighted. Ron had finally asked her out. She really thought she was going to have to be the one to do that but he'd asked her and now they were going to Hogsmead together. On a date, it was a date wasn't it. He wasn't just asking as a friend? No, if that was the case he'd have just assumed she would be going with him. She casually looked up only to find him staring at her in something akin to fear. What was wrong with him now.

"Ron?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhhhhhhh….nothing, just am, I've had enough studying for tonight," he said starting to clear his books away. I'm heading back to the common room."

"Okay," she said and began clearing her books too.

"You're coming with me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said looking confused, "Why?"

"No reason," Ron said shaking his head and they walked out of the Library. Ron noticed that Hermione was walking very close. He swallowed, if he wanted to he could reach out and hold her hand. What would she do? He decided to find out.

Slowly he moved his bag so that it was on his other shoulder and reached out to gently clasp her hand. She didn't move away, her fingers closed around his and he sighed in relief. Things were looking up. He looked over at her to find her smiling at him. He stopped, she stopped too, holding his gaze. "Uhhh, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, nerves making his voice crack slightly.

"I'd like that," she said and Ron was glad to hear her voice shake too.

"Harry I …" Ginny stopped talking when Harry placed a finger to his lips and shushed her. "What?" she whispered and he pointed the left. She turned and what she saw made her eyes widen and her jaw drop. "Oh my," she whispered.

"I know, I can't believe it," Harry said, "If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it,"

"It's brilliant," Ginny said leaning back against him with a grin. "And about time too," she added.

"Finally, I was really starting to consider our idea from the start of the year," he said and Ginny giggled, then turned her attention back to Ron and Hermione who were sitting facing each other on the stone wall.

"I think it's wonderful," she said.

"I don't think we should be watching," Harry said as Ron and Hermione leaned forward hesitantly and kissed for the first time.

"You may be right," Ginny said, "Come on, I don't think either of them would thank us for the interruption."

"You don't say," Harry said with a grin before turning and following her. Before they reached the corner he looked back though and was delighted to see that the kiss had not ended yet.

Two weeks after they'd witnessed Ron and Hermiones first kiss, Harry and Ginny came across them again. "I can't believe they're keeping it a secret," Ginny complained, "You'd think they'd tell us at least."

"I know," Harry agreed, "I've been asking Ron outright what he's done but he keeps lying to me. He said that he hasn't asked her yet."

"Slimy little git," Ginny muttered, "I don't know what to do with them,"

"I do," Harry said with an evil grin and Ginny's eyes lit up.

"What?"

"I think it's time to bring out the wolves."

"The wolves?" she frowned then her eyes widened in comprehension, "Oh, bring out the wolves."

"Indeed," Harry nodded.

"And what pray tell should we do?"

"Chase them,"

"Chase them," Ginny nodded and grinned, "Oh I like the sound of that," she said, "You Harry Potter are truly evil,"

"We're well suited then," he said and she nodded, "Well beautiful, shall we,"

"Oh definitely," Ginny said and they both transformed. Howling they ran towards Hermione and Ron.

Ron and Hermione pulled apart and swung round, "Ahhhhhhhhh," Hermione screamed.

"Bloody Hell," Ron yelled then grabbed her and started running, "Come on," he shouted and they ran. Harry and Ginny chased them, round the bend, across the grounds, under the arch, through the courtyard and up the steps, barking and growling all the way. Hermione shot spell at them but none hit, Harry and Ginny were too fast.

They got inside and slammed the door, huffing and puffing, "What the hell was that?" Ron asked,

"I don't know," Hermione answered, "Wolves at Hogwarts, it's impossible,"

"Well it can't be that impossible," Ron shouted, "We were just chased by them,"

"Don't shout at me I know that," Hermione said, "I was there,"

Ron looked contrite, "Sorry, are you okay,"

"Apart from having the life scared out of me. I'm fine,"

"Good, we need to get back to the common room," he said.

"NO we need to find a teacher and tell them," Hermione said grabbing his hand, "We have to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall."

"What?"

"Anyone could be attacked, we barely escaped ourselves," Hermione said, "Come on," she said pulling his hand.

"And how are you planning to explain why we were outside,"

"We shouldn't have to, it's not late."

"Hermione…"

"Hey you guys," Ginny called as she came round the corner with Harry, "We were just going for a walk. Want to come."

"NO!" they both shouted, "And you shouldn't either, there are wolves out there," Ron added.

"Wolves," Harry laughed, "Yeah, okay Ron," he said sarcasm filling his voice as he folded his arms.

"No seriously," Hermione said, "We were just chased by two of them," Harry and Ginny exchanged sceptical looks. "We were," Hermione said.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying there are wild wolves wandering round Hogwarts. Come on," Ginny said.

"Yeah, you really expect us to believe that crap," Harry asked looking from one best friend to the next.

"Yes," the both said, "Look, you can't go out there, right. Honestly why would be make up something like that."

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged then pointed at their clasped hands, "Maybe to distract us from noticing that," she said.

Hermione and Ron sprang apart like they were suddenly holding hot coals, "Yeah, what's with that?" Harry grinned, "Did you two finally get your act together or something?" His two friends blushed furiously and squirmed. "Ginny, I do believe we've caught them red handed."

"Or red faced," she suggested wickedly, "whichever works."

"Hmmm, I don't know if I like this. Sneaking round behind our back, they're either ashamed or they don't trust us."

"Us? Nooooooooooooooo," Ginny said in feigned shock, "There's no way they don't trust us? I mean you're their best friend and I'm…"

"Rons sister," Harry nodded, "So they must be ashamed, I'm just so disappointed."

"Of course we trust you," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, we just …"

"What?" Harry said.

"Yeah what? Didn't want anyone to know," Ginny suggested, "That can't be right, I mean why hide it. The whole of Gryffindor would rest easier knowing to be sure."

"Shut up Gin," Ron said,

"Don't talk to your sister like that," Harry said.

"Yeah Ron," Ginny grinned, it was kind of nice having a boyfriend who would stand up to Ron.

"What's it to do with you?" Ron said, "Look I know you're friends and all now but she's my sister and I'll talk to her any damn way I please."

"No you won't," Harry said seriously.

"Hey," Hermione interrupted, "We're getting off the point. The wolves. Remember?"

"Forget about the wolves," Harry told her, "It was probably your conscience trying to tell you how wrong you were for keeping things a secret."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

"We know what we saw," Ron and Hermione shouted looking more and more frustrated by the moment. Just then Professor McGonagall came rushing round the corner with Susan Bones.

"Are you two alright?" Susan asked as soon as she saw Ron and Hermione. "I saw you from our window. It looked like wild dogs were chasing you."

"Wolves," Ron said giving Harry and Ginny smug looks, then frowned when he saw them trying to hide grins.

"They were wolves. Two of them." Hermione told them. "Smart too, they dodged all my curses."

"Oh my," Susan gasped.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Professor McGonagall asked and then nodded. "Good," she turned to Susan, "Miss Bones if you'll please return to you House immediately and 20 points for you quick actions. Susan smiled and after saying she'd talk to them tomorrow, she left.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ginny her attention now focused on them, "All four of you, follow me."


	9. Rons PatronusThe right chp

**Please accept my apologies. I uploaded the wrong chapter. This is the one for this story. The other you read was from a different story.**

"Wolves," Professor Dumbledore looked sceptically at them, "Wolves were chasing you around the grounds."

"Yes sir," Ron said, "It's the truth,"

"Honestly, Professor Dumbledore, we were chased by wolves," Hermione added, "We didn't imagine it."

"Oh, I have no doubt that you were," Dumbledore said with a smile turning to Harry and Ginny, "But I was only aware of one Wolf at Hogwarts,"

"You knew," Hermione gasped.

"Are you mental," Ron said the first thing that came into his head and McGonagall frowned.

"I assure you Mr Weasley, Professor Dumbledore is more sane than you," she told him sternly, piercing him with her eyes.

"Sorry," Ron said, "But Professor, are you saying you knew there were wild wolves on Hogwarts grounds."

"They wouldn't be another of Hagrids pets would they?" Hermione asked tentatively and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he muttered, "What's a couple of wolves, when one has a three headed dog."

"But surely you can't allow it Professor," Hermione whispered, "I mean people could get hurt. We almost did."

"You're not listening Miss Granger," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, "I said I was only aware of one wolf not two. Is there something you'd like to add to this conversation, Harry."

"Harry?" Hermione said, "What's Harry got to do with this?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "He wasn't with us."

"Mr Potter? Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore said and both of them winced and looked at the floor.

"It was a joke," Ginny said looking from Dumbledore to Hermione and Ron

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, "What was a joke?"

"Miss Weasley, is there something you have achieved that I do not know about?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," she swallowed, "Sorry sir, I began learning this summer and wanted to finish. Harry's been teaching me."

"I see," Dumbledore said turning to Harry, "I suggest you show your friends before they get any more confused."

"Harry?" Ron said frowning, "What's going on?"

"Now Ron, just remember it was only a joke," Harry said then took Ginny's hand and moved around to an open area. Everyone turned to watch them. "Ready?" Harry asked Ginny and she nodded. "Okay then."

Hermione's jaw dropped, she screamed and Ron swore as before their eyes, both Harry and Ginny transformed into wolves and back again. "That was bloody brilliant," Ron whispered in awe.

"You're animagi," Hermione said, "Wow, I can't believe it. That's really advanced magic."

"Amazing," Ron said, "I mean…" he stopped and suddenly went very red, "Wait a minute," he shouted causing Hermione who was still staring at them in shock to jump, "You… it was you two? Why? That's not a funny joke."

"Joke?" Hermione said and then she too caught on, "What the hell were you playing at?" she yelled.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"You swore," Ron said with a grin.

"Well when the occasion arises," she was furious as she turned back to Harry and Ginny who were grinning in amusement. "And what's so funny? You frightened the life out of me. Of all the stupid…"

"Miss Granger," McGonagall interrupted, "Perhaps you could leave the shouting for later."

"What?" Hermione snapped then realised where they were and who she was talking to, "Oh sorry," she said turning crimson.

"That's quite alright," Dumbledore said, "Minerva if you could escort Miss Granger and Mr Weasley back to their dorms. I would like a few moments alone with Harry and Ginny."

"Of course Headmaster," McGonagall said and without further comment she hunted both Hermione and Ron out of the Headmasters office.

Harry and Ginny watched them go then turned back to Dumbledore waiting for what was to come. "I do not have to tell you, that what you did was irresponsible and dangerous and could have caused serious harm," he said quietly and they both nodded. He wasn't talking about the prank, he was talking about Harry teaching Ginny how to become an animagus. "However, given that you were trained this summer, and that you seem to have made a success of the matter I will overlook this transgression."

"Thank you Professor," they both said and he nodded.

"I must ask, of course, that you do not show another student how to do this. It is very dangerous as you well know and I do not wish to have to inform parents that their children are now half an animal or some such thing."

"Of course Professor, we wouldn't dream of it,"

"Good, now then, I suggest you have a sherbet lemon and take yourselves off to face the music. I believe Miss Granger has a few things to say."

"Trust me Professor if I know Hermione, and I think I do by now, there'll be way more than just a few."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, "A punishment in itself, if I do say so myself." They grimaced and left the office.

"I cannot believe you would do that to us. Do you have any idea how scared we were? Of all the stupid stunts," Hermione whispered furiously to them. The common room was crowded so she couldn't fly off the handle, which Harry and Ginny considered to be a good thing because they had a feeling she would be shouting at the top of her voice if she could. Ron was just as furious, he was staring at them with a look of betrayal in his eyes and Ginny reached across to lay a hand on his. He pulled away and she snapped it back quickly a look of shock in her eyes.

"It was a joke,"

"Well we didn't find it funny," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Look, if you want to know that truth, we saw you two together. It was just a little payback,"

"Payback for what,"

"For not telling us you'd finally gotten your act together," Harry said, "I've been your friend since first year and Ginny is your sister Ron, yet neither of you thought to tell us you were seeing each other." Ron and Hermione shook their heads about to deny it but Ginny jumped in.

"Oh please don't even go there. We saw you. We know," she told them.

"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did," Ron said, "It was stupid, you scared the living daylight out of us,"

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Hermione said, "I'd have expected better from you," she added.

Harry stood and leaned over anger apparent in his eyes, "So did I," he said then walked off.

Ron frowned, Hermione looked confused and Ginny turned furious eyes on them, "You know what, whatever about me, sisters don't find out these kind of things, but Harry deserved to know. After all you three have been through together. After everything he's put up with, all your fights and arguments, putting him in the middle. You think you two getting together is easy for him? He knows things will change now. He knows that you two will spend more time together and that it changes everything. Has he complained, has he tried to stop you two getting together. No, he helped," she looked at Ron, "He listened," she turned to Hermione, "He accepted. And what do you two give him in return? Secrets."

"Gin…"

"NO," she shouted and then lowered her voice when people turned to look their way, "We apologised for our joke, we're sorry we frightened you, but don't think you are the only injured party here. Harry should have been the first to know. You two should have come to him straight away. Instead, you hid it, and snuck off together. That wasn't well done of you," Ginny said then stood to leave. "Think about it."

"Okay, so how did they manage to do that?" Ron said as he sat feeling extremely guilty at the table in the common room.

"What? Turn it all around? Make us feel like we were in the wrong? I believe it's called a few home truths," Hermione said. They sat silently for a while and Hermione sighed, "She's right you know. We should have told Harry."

"Yeah, we should have," Ron said, "He asked me you know."

"What?" Hermione said.

"He asked me how things were with us," Ron explained, "I said they were the same,"

"Oh Ron," Hermione moaned, "That means we lied as well."

"I lied, not you," Ron said.

"Same thing, we should have told him, together," Ron nodded and then grinned at her, "What?"

"They didn't tell us they were animagi," he said, "Can we be angry at them for that?"

Hermione laughed, "I wish, but something tells me that isn't as serious a transgression as ours."

"So we're going to have to apologise?" Ron didn't look like he was looking forward to that.

"I think so," Hermione said, "We'll do it together though,"

"Yeah," Ron said with a silly grin, "Together," he squeezed her hand underneath the table and she grinned back at him.

"I think we should wait till tomorrow though," she said, "Wait for them to cool down a bit."

"Yeah," Ron said, "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked his grin widening.

"Ron," Hermione tried to sound exasperated but it came out a giggle, "We can't, it's too late."

"We're prefects," Ron said,

"No Ron," she said, "We can't abuse our power,"

"Oh well," Ron shrugged, "It was worth a try," and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay class today we're going to practice the Patronus charm," Harry said striding to the front of the DADA class. He looked around at his fellow 6th years and smiled. It wasn't a sincere smile. In fact to those that knew him well, namely Ron and Hermione it spelled trouble. Both tried to look anywhere but him, since they had a horrible feeling Harry was about to get payback.

Harry demonstrated the spell and then instructed the students to practice. He watched them for about a half hour before calling a halt and getting them to sit back down. When they had he stood in front of his desk and looked over the class before stopping on Ron.

"Ron, if you can come up to the top of the class please." Ron went pale and Hermione groaned silently, she did not like the way things were going here. "Now Ron," Harry said more firmly, "Not next week."

The whole class sat in complete silence. Harry and Ron had fought over the years of their friendship but the icy tone in Harry's voice was something they'd never experienced. In fact, his whole demeanour was a little scary to say the least. The only thing that didn't cause panic was the twinkle in the boy who lived eyes. "Think Happy thoughts," Harry said, "Can't be too hard even for you." Ron shot Harry an annoyed look and Harry grinned, this time genuine, "Just think of Hermione," he said just loud enough for Ron to hear and his friend went bright red.

Ron closed his eyes and wished Harry to hell, "Expecto Patronum," he shouted after bringing forth an image of Hermione to his minds eye. Nothing but a light mist appeared from his wand.

"You can do better than that," Harry said, "Why don't we try something different?" Turning Harry strode over to Hermione and raised a brow, "If you please stand in front of Ron," he said and Hermione's jaw dropped but she got up casting an evil look Harry's way before walking over to stand in front of Ron.

"Thank you," Harry said, "Now Ron I want you to concentrate on Hermione," there were a few titters going throughout the class and Harry did nothing to stop them but continued on, "Just imagine, that she's just agreed to go the ball with you." Rons ears were getting redder and his face was almost matching.

Ron was going to kill Harry. He was going to take him apart limb for limb and then put him back together in the most horrific circumstances possible. He closed his eyes and heard Harry walk behind him and whisper, "Imagine her naked."

"Expecto Patronum," Ron shouted then not bothering to even see if it worked he swung round to Harry whose grin was slowly fading as he stared over Rons shoulder.

"Ron," Hermione said shocked and he twirled to see her staring in shock at his patronus. A bit fuzzy, a little distorted but was just clear enough for people to see it for what it was. Ron's patronus was composed of two people standing arm in arm, laughing happily and waving. Ron's patronus was, Harry and Hermione.

"Homework will be a report on the Patronus charm, and I will be testing your use of it in the next class," Harry said quickly, "Class dismissed." The room emptied silently with most of the students looking back at the three friends who still stood at the front of the class.

Harry walked round Ron to Hermiones side and stared at him. Ron who was grinning and still staring at the place his patronus was before it disappeared. "Did you see that? I did that. Me. Ron Weasley," he said looking extremely pleased with himself. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then back at Ron.

"Ron," Hermione said stepping forward, "Your Patronus is us?" she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Of course but that's not the point," Ron said, "The point is I did it," he grinned but his girlfriend and his best friend disagreed and with a shared look they rolled their eyes.

"I don't know what to say Ron," Harry said

"Huh?" Ron said

"We're your patronus," Hermione said again.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Ron said, "Of course you're my Patronus. You're my best friends but did you see how good it was."

"Yes Ron," Harry said, "Ten points to Gryffindor,"

Ron's shoulder slumped, "Only ten," he demanded, "After what you said to me I deserve a hundred points just for not swinging for you."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked curious.

"He told me to imagine you …" Ron trailed off and went bright red.

"Imagine me what?" Hermione said.

"Naked," Harry said with a grin then ducked as Ron swung for him.

"I can't believe you told him to do that," Ginny said as she sat, wrapped up warmly in her winter cloak, in Harrys arms.

"It was the most fun I'd had all day," Harry laughed, "He went bright red I thought he'd explode,"

"And then he produced his patronus," Ginny said.

"Yes," he nodded, "Then he produced his patronus," Harry agreed.

"You don't sound pleased,"

"It's kind of humbling finding out that your best friends patronus," Harry said then frowned as Ginny burst out laughing. "What?"

"Harry? Ron thinks you're great. You and Hermione are his best friends. He considers you a brother…" Harry snorted, "He does,"

"Yes, and when he finds out about us. He's going to consider me a dead brother," Harry added and Ginny grinned.

"What? You mean you haven't got round to telling him we're more than just good friends. That you're playing with his baby sister. That you're snogging…"

"Shut up Ginny," Harry muttered.

"Oh come on, even Ron's not that thick. He's got to have figured it out by now," Ginny said.

"I don't know, I think he's been a little preoccupied with our Hermione to be taking any notice of what I'm up to."

"And what are you up to Harry?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh, you know the usual, spending time with my girlfriend, sneaking out with my girlfriend, trying to figure out how I can get my girlfriend alone in a closet somewhere."

"Careful professor," Ginny teased and Harry gave her a self depreciating grin. "I might think you're trying to take advantage of me."

Harry's grin widened and he bent to kiss her. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Hermione," Ron said casually, too casually as he immediately caught the attention of his girlfriend.

"Yes," she asked knowing it was something serious by the murderous look on his face.

"You know that thing that made Harry really mad at us?"

"If you mean not telling him we were going out, then yeah," she answered wondering where this was going.

"If, he was doing the same thing with, for example, my baby sister, would I be allowed to kill him."

Hermione's eyes widened, she slowly moved her head so that she could see the way he was looking. She saw Harry and Ginny kissing and winced as she tried to think of something to answer, "Am, well, that would depend."

"On what exactly," Ron snapped looking at her and Hermione ignored his tone.

"Well, on whether we were the only one's that didn't know," she suggested.

"Wouldn't that make it worse," Ron asked angrily,

"No, because that would mean, they didn't hide it, we just didn't realise they were going out."

"Shouldn't he ask permission before making any moves on my baby sister," Ron shouted and in his indignation didn't realise he'd disturbed the two people he was talking about.

Harry groaned and Ginny giggled softly, "Come on, let's face the music," he said and got up dragging her to her feet. Ron was still ranting to a wincing Hermione when the were a few feet away.

"…hex him into oblivion, boil him in rats blood, drag through a field of dementors" the list went on and as Harry winced with every suggestion, Ginny did her best not to giggle out loud., "Oh no, I have better idea, far worse that any I could think of,"

"Worse than a field of dementors and boiling him rats blood," Hermione asked weakly wondering what could possibly be worse that that, unconsciously mirroring Harry's own thoughts.

"Oh definitely," Ron said an evil gleam in his eye, "I know, I know what I can do, I can call the brothers," Harry paled instantly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You'll do no such thing Ronald Weasley," she declared making him jump and twirl to see her, "It's your own fault if you too blind to notice. Don't blame your lack of ability to focus on more than one thing at a time, on us."

"You should have told me," Ron said not even bothering to look at his sister, "I had a right to know. She's my sister."

"Hermione's my best friend. Practically a sister to me. You didn't bother letting me know,"

"Oh don't give me that crap," Ron said completely missing the delighted look on his girlfriends face at Harry's words, "Hermione is not your sister."

"As good as," Harry said winking at Hermione who stood grinning happily at him.

"She is not…" Ron trailed off as he saw Hermione's smile fade and an annoyed look come over her face. "Okay so maybe she is like your sister but you still should have said something to me about dating Ginny."

"Ron, you're over reacting," Ginny said, "You should be happy,"

"About what? My best friend trying to get under your…" he snapped his mouth shut having realised what he was saying and Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"You were saying," she said menacingly.

"Noth…no look, I have no problem with you and Harry dating. I do have a problem with not knowing about it,"

"Hurts doesn't it," Harry said and Ron's gaze snapped to his. Ron remained stubborn for a few moments then slumped, nodding.

"Yeah, I guess it does," he admitted. The four remained silent for a long time and then as if as one, they started walking back towards the castle.


	10. Sirius's Will

The term passed quickly for the four friends. Ginny was overloaded with work. As they had done with Harry, Ron and Hermione, the teachers were loading on the work. Harry was helping her as well as trying to do his own work and ensure that the Quidditch team trained. They'd won their first match and everyone had celebrated happily into the night. Harry had slipped out that night, and went to the Tower. Looking out into the night sky he offered up the snitch. "For you Sirius," he whispered and threw it into the air.

It was about a month before Christmas when Dumbledore and Harry were sitting chatting in the headmasters office that the subject of Sirius was brought up. "You seem preoccupied lately Harry," Dumbledore said as they concluded a catch up session regarding the DADA lessons.

"Do I?" Harry said vaguely, "I'm sorry. Thing's on my mind. I apologise if I've given you the impression I wasn't paying attention."

"No, no, you misunderstand. You seem to have something on your mind and I was wondering if you'd like to talk about it."

Harry looked at his Headmaster and tried not to frown, "No Professor, nothing at all. Just working and doing assignments."

"You and Miss Weasley seemed to have gotten a lot closer lately," the headmaster observed with his well known twinkle.

Harry flushed but grinned ruefully, "Yes, Ginny and I have…er…gotten closer as you said."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "I would like to talk to you about something Harry. Something I've avoided for as long as I can."

"Oh?"

"Sirius," the old man said the name with a mixture of sadness and sympathy, "I understand it's hard. You've lost so many in this war Harry but the matter of his estate has yet to be distributed."

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"You are Sirius's heir. He left everything to you. I've held the legal's at bay for as long as I could but they're coming to Hogwarts this weekend."

"Right," Harry nodded, "Is there much to be decided."

"No, it's pretty simply from what I know. He's asked for Hermione and Ron to be at the hearing, Remus Lupin and Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Right," Harry said again, "Is that all."

Dumbledore surveyed Harry over his glasses. The young boy had grown into a man to be proud of. He knew Harry had overcome a lot in the last few years. He'd found and lost someone he truly cared about and Dumbledore was not afraid to admit he felt that Harry may yet surprise him as to how he deals with the coming battle with Voldemort. What he was afraid of, however, was that Harry would try to fight him alone. Sighing, he realised that there was nothing he could do to stop the young wizard from acting foolishly. Especially since, in the end, no one could help Harry with the outcome of what was to come.

"Yes that's all," he said.

"Good," Harry nodded, "I guess I'll go then," he added.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded and watched as Harry walked towards the door, "Harry," he called unable to stop himself. He turned, "How is your occlumency going?"

"Fine thank you,"

"No, incidents?" Harry knew what he was asking and he smiled bitterly.

"Nothing worth reporting," he told him.

"Everything is worth reporting Harry," Dumbledore said gravely.

"I wouldn't worry about it professor," Harry said as he opened the door and turned before stepping out. "I've got everything under control," he added before closing the door behind him.

"That's what I'm worried about Harry," Dumbledore said but he said it to a closed the door.

"Why would Sirius want me here?" Ron asked for the tenth time in as many minutes causing Hermione to roll her eyes. They and Harry were waiting for the legals to come inside the room of requirements. Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting across the room quietly talking with Remus.

The door opened and two official looking wizards walked in. They nodded to the Weasleys and Remus before going to shake Harry's hand. "Good of you to see us here," one of them said and Harry nodded.

"No problem, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his parents Molly and Arthur Weasley," Harry introduced them and they all sat down. "And this is Remus Lupin."

"Right, we might as well get straight down to business" the one named Donaldson said as he took out a roll of parchment and began unravelling it. "The will is very short and to the point so it won't take long." He cleared his throat, "This is the last will and Testament of Sirius Black."

"I, Sirius Black being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath, all goods, property titles and wealth to my godson and heir, Mr Harry J Potter. All details will be explained in full upon request by Mr Potter himself. However, I do have a few additional requests. These requests are in the form of a letter which will be read out at the reading of my will." Donaldson looked up and Rupert's handed him another parchment.

_Remus,_

_You already know what you've been given. I told you when you countersigned my Will. It's all there. Everything. However, there is a few things I didn't want you to know about. The house on Playards Lane, is yours, along with the money I've stated in my Will. Also a donation has been made to research on creating a cure for your…er…affliction shall we say. _

_Moony my old friend. We had fun didn't we. You, James and I? We'd have done anything for each other. You know what I'm going to ask you now. It's time for me to pass the honour on to you. Harry. Look out for him as I couldn't._

_Sirius._

Remus smiled sadly to himself and looked over at Harry. He'd noticed that the young man had flinched slightly at Sirius's words. Harry had been so contained, so mature since he came back. Remus knew it must be hard for him.

"_To Molly and Arthur Weasley. _

_Over the years, you have taken Harry into your home and treated him like one of your own. I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you for all you've done for him. I know, that you did it all out of the goodness of your hearts and with no wish to be rewarded. I believe I once tried to offer you money and both of you were highly offended and I apologise most sincerely it was not meant that way. I know in my heart, James would have done the same thing._

_However, I made this addition to my will should anything happen to me over the course of the coming war. So this is what I've done and I hope you'll take it as it's meant. With gratitude and respect for all that you've done and for being who you are._

_I have ordered paid, all school fees for both Ron and Ginny till their time at Hogwarts is finished, should my death occur before they have left." _Molly Weasley gasped and Harry saw Arthur Weasley's ears get slightly pink as Donaldson continued,_ "All outstanding bills held in your names at the time of my death will also be paid in full and the sum of twenty thousand Galleons to be deposited in your vault. Forgive me my underhanded way, but I assure you, this is nothing compared to what James or Lily would have done._

_Yours in Gratitude_

_Sirius_

Silence filled the room. Harry was grinning like crazy and so was Hermione. Ron looked gob smacked at his parents and they, for their part were just as speechless. However without waiting for any reaction Donaldson reached for another roll of parchment.

_Dear Ron and Hermione_

Ron's head snapped round so fast, it was surprising he didn't break his neck. His jaw dropped as he realised that he wasn't there to hear the letter to his parents. That he had in fact a letter of his own. Well his and Hermione's.

_You cannot put a price on friendship. It's impossible to value. It is one of the single most important things in life. The kind of friendship I had with Harry's father and Remus is mirrored in yours and Harry's relationship. That being the case, let me tell you, it's a bond that will never be broken. No matter what arguments, or disagreements. No matter what choices and consequences, the bonds of friendship will never be broken. _

_Ron, your parents have treated Harry like a son, from the moment you brought him home. This could not have been so, if you had not treated him like a brother and given him the family he never had. Your families kindness reminded me of another family, who took in a boy who ran away from a home he despised and was despised in it. James Potter and his parents took care of me. Practically adopted me, treating me like a brother and son, much like you have done for Harry._

_I couldn't repay Harry's grandparents and for a long time I certainly failed James and Lily when it came to Harry. I'm just happy that while I was unable to take care of him, you and your family were there for him. _

_Hermione, your stable influence and loyalty, your friendship, wisdom, and intelligence has aided Harry in more ways than I can count. You are the Remus Lupin of your trio. A sister, Harry, I'm sure will come to appreciate more and more as you get older. _

_Therefore, you will both find, in a vault, in your own name at Gringotts, the sum of thirty thousand Galleons each, and a deed to a cottage next to where Harry himself owns a home. Should my death occur before you turn seventeen, the Galleons will be invested until you are of age and an additional five hundred galleons given to you both to spend as you wish._

_I don't want you to think I'm paying you for being friends. Please don't be insulted in any way. There isn't enough galleons in the world that can buy true friendship. You have no idea how much value a good friend is. How much that is worth to someone who's never really had anyone care about them that much. To know that you have a friend who'd die for you and gladly. You two and Harry have that friendship and I'm very proud and honoured to have known you both. So instead, think of it as my way of thanking you for being what I couldn't._

_Sirius_

_P. S Should either of you decided you don't wish to share a cottage, feel free to sell it. I only have one condition and that, is that you give Harry first option._

Hermione's eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth in shock. Ron's face was bright red and he looked like he was about to explode. Whether it was happiness or indignation, Harry wasn't sure. He was stunned too, but in a good way. If he'd been able to he'd have given the Weasley's money himself, years ago.

No one had moved since Donaldson had finished talking and the silence was stretching uncomfortably for both Legal's. Ruperts, cleared his throat and Harry turned to him, only to find that the man was holding out an envelope to him.

"Thank you," he said taking it and frowning slightly.

"It's the details of the Will," Ruperts told him, "If you need anything explained don't hesitate to call upon either of us."

"Indeed," Donaldson said, "Also, inside is a personal letter from your godfather. He wrote it, only a few weeks before he died."

"Thank you," Harry said slowly nodding as he stared at the large envelope. The legals nodded and stood. Harry stood too and shook their hands leading them towards the door. As soon as they left, pandemonium broke out.

"I won't take it," Arthur said, "You'll have every penny back Harry," he said and Molly was nodding vigorously.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I can't…I won't…as much as I'd…Harry I can't," Ron didn't seem to be able to make sentences he was so frustrated.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Hermione asked in shock, "We don't want anything. It's ridiculous."

"No I won't take it back," Harry said, "Sirius wanted you to have it. He obviously put a lot of effort into this and I think you should respect his dying wishes."

"Harry," Molly began

"Harry's right," Remus said, "Sirius wanted you to have this. All of you. Take it, besides, Harry does not need the money back and Sirius wouldn't want you to give it to him."

"And I wouldn't take it," Harry added, glad that Remus was backing him up on this. If anyone deserved the money. Molly and Arthur Weasley did.

Molly and Arthur looked like they wanted to say more but then they both sighed and Harry knew he'd won. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione and raised a brow. "Are you two going to sell me a cottage?" he asked and watched as Hermione blushed and Ron grinned.

"Can't do anything till we turn seventeen right?" Hermione said, "So I guess you'll have to wait a while."

"I guess," Harry said, "Ron?"

"I don't like the money, but I'll take it because it's Sirius,"

"Good, that's settled then."

_Dear Harry_

_So if you're reading this. I didn't make it. I'm sorry. I've failed you as a godfather and I failed your parents. I promised to take care you if anything ever happened and I …I didn't. _

_Harry, there are a few things you need to know. I am, very proud to be your godfather. You are an incredible young man and you will be and even greater wizard. Already you show the signs. I know that some haven't seen you for what you are. You're more capable of withstanding the truth than they give you credit for. They don't know you see, you come from strong blood lines and I don't mean magical bloodlines Harry. I mean character. Both James and Lily were strong, good in heart and they loved you so much. I know where ever they are, they're very proud of you right now._

_The prophecy Harry. It is important, you hear it. If they haven't told you yet, make sure they do, insist on it. If they have, then remember, you 'have a power the dark lord knows not'. Find it, learn it, use it. _

_I'm not going to ask you to do anything for me Harry. I know that in the end you'll do what you think is right and fair. That when the time comes you will stand with Gryffindor Bravery and Potter Pride and meet your fate. Whether it be in the middle of a battlefield, or alone in an isolated field away from everyone. I know you'll do your best._

_Survive Harry. That is the greatest gift you can give the world. For with every battle won. You give hope to those that thought all was lost. You have good friends and lots of people that care about you. _

_Lean on them._

_I love you_

_Sirius_

"I'm sorry Professor, what exactly do you mean by that?" Ron said looking at Dumbledore in disbelief. He, Ginny and Hermione were standing in the Headmasters office a few weeks later.

"We can't seem to find Harry," Dumbledore said again, "As in we don't know where he is and I was hoping one of you could enlighten me as to where he might be."

"Professor, Harry was with us at Hogsmead before getting an Owl and saying he had to come back to meet you."

"I sent no such Owl and as far as I was aware, until you came to me a few hours ago, Harry was with you."

"But…" Ginny began, "Harry came back here. He headed this way. I saw him. I was going to come with him but he told us to stay and enjoy the day. Professor he must be in Hogwarts," her voice had a tinge of desperation in it and Ron unconsciously placed a hand at her back in comfort.

Hermione was just staring wide eyed and silent. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not again. It wasn't possible. It was just like the summer. When he disappeared and … "Professor?" she said, "Would he have gone back to the wizards? The ones he stayed with during the summer?"

"NO," Ginny answered before Dumbledore could reply, "He wouldn't go there without telling me. Something's wrong. It has to be."

"We need to remain calm Miss Weasley,"

"Calm, I am calm, you think I'm not calm? Professor I'm most definitely calm. You have never seen me not calm," her voice was getting more high pitched with each word. Tears shone in her eyes, and desperation filled the air around her. So while Dumbledore raised his brows Ron did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his sister in his arms.

She collapsed against him and sobbed. Over her head he met Dumbledores eyes and smiled in apology. Hermione came closer to Ron and Ginny and then turned to Dumbledore. "Do you even have an idea of where he might be?" she asked as she stroked Ginny's hair.

"Molly and Arthur are due to arrive soon," Dumbledore said by way of answer, "We'll try to figure out what's going on."

Christmas came to Hogwarts and with it, no sign of Harry Potter. Everyone was frantic. His disappearance had spread through the school like wildfire. Everyone noticed his absence. The world now knew he'd gone missing from Hogwarts. Ministry officials had been to the school. Fear was entering the hearts of many.

The group of people out searching for him were near to giving up when on the night of Christmas Eve he crawled his way to the steps of Hogwarts. Battered, bruised, almost beyond recognition. He collapsed on the top step and was found by McGonagall.

Ginny sat by his side in the hospital wing. Frightened, scared, angry. She raged at him. Shouting so loud that Madam Pomfrey had to come to see if she was okay and offering her a calming potion.

Ron and Hermione couldn't get her to leave his side. Even they stayed longer than Madam Pomfrey wanted. Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived along with Remus Lupin. Each did their turn at Harry's side. Each, tried to convince Ginny to rest, even an all out fight with her mother did nothing and much to the shock of everyone there, Ginny proved she was her mothers daughter by out shouting and out lasting her mother.

Fred and George Weasley came to the school followed by the different members of the Weasley family. Each came to see him. To sit with him. Tonks arrived, Mad Eye Moody, various other members of the Order.

Rumour had it that Deatheaters were in disarray. A battle had occurred. Voldemort had disappeared, presumed dead. No one knew for sure. Something had happened though. Only Harry could say for sure.

The boy in question lay in his bed in the Hospital wing. Unconscious, out to the world, holding on to life with a thread and unable to answer those much asked questions. Had he killed the dark lord? Was Voldemort really gone? Could the magical world really rest easy. Had he fulfilled his destiny. One person knew and he wasn't up to saying anything.

Ginny held Harry's hand, "You idiot. Why? How could you go out there alone? I don't understand. Harry please wake up. Wake up so I can kill you."

"Now there's an incentive," Ron said coming up and sitting down beside her.

"I don't care," Ginny snapped, "I can't believe he did this. Look at him. Pomfrey doesn't know if he's going to survive Ron."

"He'll survive," Ron said with a certainty that made her look up at him, "He'll survive because Sirius told him to."

"What?" she frowned and he handed her a piece of parchment.

"I found this in his trunk when we were looking for clues as to where he might be. I didn't read it. Not until he came back. Then I thought maybe there might be something in it that I could read to him."

Ginny took the parchment and unfolded it. Her brow furrowed as she read it. She smiled, then looked sad, then smiled again. "He'll survive because Sirius told him to huh?"

"Yep, and then some," Ron said smiling and leaning in to hug her, "He'll wake up Sis and when he does, I'll break his nose for making you cry."

"Thanks Ron," she whispered leaning into his hug, "Thanks for being here when I needed you."

"What are big brothers for, besides I always knew you'd fall hard for him if he'd let you in."

"What?"

"I'm not as thick as you think I am Ginny," he said smiling ruefully.

"I don't think you're thick Ron," she said, "You may act it at times, but you're not actually thick."

"Gee thanks," he said and she giggled, "It's good to see a smile on your face again," he told her, "It's been a while."

"I know, I just. How could he Ron? How could he leave? How could he go alone? Why would he do that?"

"What?" he said, "You mean be Harry. Go off and protect everyone. Exclude them so that they couldn't get hurt."

Ginny's eyes rolled, "Okay so I get why, but he should have known better. How could he let us stay here and worry."

"He probably didn't think we would. You know what Harry's like. Why would anyone worry about him?"

"Because we love him," Ginny said.

"We know that, I know that, you know that but to Harry, love isn't something that he accepts easily."

"I know," Ginny sighed, "but I wish I'd told him."

"That you love him?" Ron asked not at all surprised when she nodded, "You'll get your chance. So will all of us."

"Ron, you sound so grown up," Ginny said.

"He can surprise you sometimes can't he," Hermione said coming in and Ron grinned sheepishly. "Even when he sneaks off to be serious so no one else will see."

"It's rather sweet," Ginny nodded.

"Sensitive too, when he thinks about it," Hermione said kissing his cheek.

"A hex on both of you, stop it. I'm not at all sensitive." The two girls rolled their eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Well as you might have guessed this story is coming to an end. Only one more chapter and and epilogue left. I know it's sudden but i can explain. This was written over a year and a half ago before i started travelling round the world and i had to finish it suddenly. However, i do have a sequel coming. But you're just going to have to wait and see. **


	11. Because you loved me

Harry could hear voices around him. Familiar and loved. He fought to return to them. Ginny crying. Pleading with him, begging him to live. To come back to her. He tried to, he honestly tried to but there was nothing to hold onto. He couldn't get to her. Why wasn't someone helping her? Ron. Hermione. Someone. A face floated to mind. One that was out of place. It shouldn't be there. He couldn't bring anyone else's to the fore. Maybe he was the best person to help her. Maybe she'd listen to him.

'_Help her,'_ he whispered to the face, _'Please, she's hurting. Help her.'_ The face looked confused, it didn't understand. _'Please,'_ he said again bringing forth the image of Ginny crying. _'Please help her.'_ The image faded and with it any conscious thought.

The next time he heard voices, it was Ginny's again. She was angry, he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. "I'm going to tear him limb from limb," he heard her say. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to open his eyes. What was happening? Why was she so angry at him. He tried to move but couldn't. He ached all over. It felt like she'd already made good on her threat. Aches and pains seemed to have invaded every part of his body. Not missing a single muscle.

"I don't think that would be helpful, Gin," Rons voice sounded amused at his sisters threat. _'Thanks mate,'_ Harry thought.

"Oh you know what I mean," Ginny said and Harry felt a soft hand brush his forehead, "He's so stubborn. I can't believe he went off alone."

"He's Harry," Hermione's voice entered the conversation, "He felt he was protecting us." _'Of course I was,'_ Harry agreed, _'but from what?'_ He wished he could remember.

"What rot," another voice came into the mix. It sounded like Fred but it could have been George, "We were all prepared to stand beside him. He knew this. Stupid Git." _'That's a bit harsh,'_ Harry thought.

The hand brushing his forehead stopped and soft lips replaced them. Then again pressed to his mouth. "Oi we don't need to see that," Georges said, "Gred and I need to sleep at night." _Shut up_ Harry thought as the lips left his.

"Shut up," Ginny said in amusement and Harry felt like hugging her. _You tell them princess. _

"Got you to smile though didn't he," another voice added.

"I don't want to smile," Ginny told them and Harry felt the bed dip on his right. She was sitting next to him, holding his hand, "What if he doesn't survive? What if he dies? What if…"

"Now stop talking like that sweetheart," Arthur Weasley said, _You tell her. _ Harry thought, _I'm not going anywhere,_ Good grief what had happened for them to think he was going to die. Why couldn't he remember and why wasn't anyone helping Ginny. She was upset. "Harry's made of stronger stuff. He'll make it though this."

"It's been weeks," Ginny said. _WEEK's._

"Yes and if he wakes up to find you looking like you do there'll be hell to pay," a voice he hadn't heard entered the conversation. He was surprised by the authority in it. It wasn't like him to be so forthright. _It's about bloody time_ he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded then "You don't understand…" she said on a sigh but was cut off.

"Yes I do and right now, I'm going to fix it," Neville Longbottom stood arms folded staring down the furious red head. "Tell me, if he wakes up and sees the circles under your eyes, the weight you've lost, how do you think he'll react?"

"You have no right to…"

"I'll tell you shall I?" Neville interrupted harshly and everyone stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "He'll be furious. He'll get angry, worried even and he won't have the energy for either emotion. But he'll still get up and he'll ensure that you take care of yourself, not resting till he knows you're okay. You want that? Is that what you're aiming for…"

"Neville…"

"Harry is going to need you to be strong when he wakes and from what I can see if he woke now you'd be absolutely no good to him."

"What's it going to be Ginny?" Are you going to rest? Eat? Or do I have to resort to desperate measures?"

Harry listened to Neville and wished he could smile. Hell he wished he could open his eyes but it was like they were sealed shut. Oh he'd love to see his girlfriends face right now. The voices were fading again and he slipped back into the dark pool of nothingness.

Ginny stared at Neville. He'd changed since the previous year. His confidence had increased, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind to those he considered friends. And right now he was standing his ground in front on her. Determination written all over his face. No one had spoken this way to her. Everyone was concerned they'd pleaded, begged, cajoled, talked but none had threatened her. She was in shock.

"Well Ginny?" Neville asked as he stood facing what he knew to be a very dangerous female when angered. She was staring at him in disbelief along with everyone else gathered round. He'd appeared out of no where after all. He wasn't even staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. But the dream he'd had two nights earlier had been like a plea from the beyond. A plea he couldn't ignore. Ginny Weasley needed his help and although he'd never understand how Harry had managed to get that through to him, he'd told his Gran that he was needed back at Hogwarts, packed his trunk and had taken Floo to Hogsmead the following day. So here he was.

Ginny Weasley, the girl he knew was gone replaced by a shell. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't eaten in weeks and as for sleep. What was that? In his hand he held out a meal he'd gotten one of the house elves to get for him when he'd met him on his way to the Infirmary. The little elf was more than happy to help Harry Potters Wheezy. It was steaming as a permanent heating charm had been put on it. He waited, "What's it going to be?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she stared at Neville. He was speaking the truth. She knew it. Her family had been saying much the same thing to her for over a week. She still didn't have to like it. However, coming from Neville, a guy so usually mild mannered and gentle in nature, it sounded like she was being selfish. That by being stubborn and not taking care of herself she wouldn't be able to help Harry in anyway. She eyed the plate of food then looked back at Neville. "You're either very brave Neville or you know something I don't. So fine, I'll eat but don't expect me to leave his side," she added taking the plate.

Neville nodded accepting her compromise quickly. If Ginny had been paying attention, or if she'd been on form she'd probably have been suspicious by just how quickly he'd agreed to her decision. So, to the astonishment of all gathered she sat and ate while they all watched in fascination. Not quite believing Neville had convinced her. When she was finished she turned and gave Neville a look that said, 'Satisfied?' he nodded smiling smugly.

"Forgive me," he asked her and she frowned.

"What fo…," she yawned and her eyes began getting very heavy. Suddenly her head felt like it weighed more than a tonne of bricks and a fuzzy feeling came over her. She shook her head, trying to clear it then looked back up at Neville in shock. He hadn't? "You di…" she didn't get any further as her legs went out from under her and she surrendered to blessed sleep.

"Ginny…" Molly Weasley cried out. It was the first words said by anyone else since Neville had arrived.

"I'm sorry," he said as he gently deposited her on the bed beside Harry, "I drugged her. It's just a herb. It won't do her any harm."

"You drugged her?" Ron said looking at his fellow Gryffindor in shock. He was the last person he expected such duplicity from.

"Neville," Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to be horrified or impressed by his initiative.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Molly Weasley shouted.

"I..I…drugged her," Neville said his eyes wide at the sight of the Weasley Matron. "I kn..knew she wouldn't rest otherwise." Speechless no one said anything more, just shook their heads in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked a few minutes later, ever the voice of reason.

"I don't know. I had this dream. In it Harry was asking me to help Ginny. When I woke up I was sure I had to come here."

"Harry asked you to help Ginny in a dream?" Ron said confused.

"Look I don't know," Neville said, "All I do know is I had to come here."

"I believe, Harry may have used Occulmency," Dumbledore said from behind them, "Welcome back Mr Longbottom," he said as his eyes strayed to the unconscious Ginny. "Very good idea Mr Longbottom. I wish I'd thought of it myself. I suggest we cover her with a blanket and leave them. There's nothing we can do here."

Harry's eyes popped open. Or had they? It was dark. He shifted his head slightly and winced at the pain he felt. He'd achieved what he wanted to though. To his left he could see the outline of several beds. Yep he was awake. He tried to move only to find he couldn't. His body felt heavy. Like it was twice it's normal weight. In a moment of panic he wondered if he'd been paralysed. Then he felt it. A soft warm breath against his neck. He turned again experiencing all kinds of pain but it disappeared when he made out the familiar features of the girl lying half on top of him in the bed. Ginny. She looked so peaceful. He smiled gently to himself. He wished there were more light. Suddenly the candle on the beside table lit. His eyes widened, had he? Then he noticed that Madam Pomfrey was there beside him.

"Welcome back Mr Potter," she whispered softly. Her usual no nonsense voice gentled by relief, "You had me worried. For a while there I was beginning to think you might not make it."

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, "I…" his throat was very dry, "How long?" he asked.

"You've been unconscious for two weeks. Since you were found on the steps of Hogwarts by Professor McGonagall. Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"Bits and pieces," he replied and he was telling the truth. It was still a little hazy. He remembered leaving Hogsmead. He remembered why but after that everything was a collage of images. He needed time to assimilate everything.

"That's only natural. You've been through and ordeal. You may never remember exactly what happened. I'm going to go inform the Headmaster you've woken up but no one will disturb you till the morning." Harry nodded and she went to put the candle out.

"Can…" he swallowed, "you leave it on."

The woman looked at him the nodded. "Alright, Mr Potter," she agreed and left him to go to the headmaster. Harry turned his head to look at Ginny again and found to his surprise that her eyes were wide open staring at him.

"Hi," he whispered and tears filled her eyes, "Don't," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. "Please don't." His lips touched hers and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He pulled back wincing.

"What?" she asked her eyes wide, "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry you must be hurting something awful."

"Just a little."

"Serves you right," she muttered and Harry had to smile.

"I guess,"

"How could you?" she asked as the tears fell, "How could you do that to me? To us. We've been worried sick. Don't you know how much we love you? Don't you know how much I love you."

Harry grinned at this, "You've never mentioned it," he teased in a hoarse voice trying to stop her tears.

"Well I do," she choked, "And don't you ever forget it. How dare you go off like that. I ought to kill you myself."

"I love you too," he told her softly. "That's why I left."

"Well it's a stupid reason," Ginny muttered and Harry knew he wasn't going to win this fight. Not that you could call it a fight. He was sure that if he was actually fighting with the spitfire Weasley he'd probably have pretended to lose consciousness again, just to get away from her.

"It was horrible Gin," he said and she took a deep breath, "I'm not going to tell you about it. You don't need to know,"

"I want to," she said, "It might not be the best story I've ever had to listen to but I want to know what happened. To you and how it … ended."

"He's dead."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure."

"How?"

"How did I kill him? Or how am I alive?"

"Both as the case maybe." Ginny whispered softly almost afraid of the answer yet having to know it.

"I knew I could beat him,"

"Why?"

"Because I had a power the dark lord knew not."

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a tone that said she didn't think what he'd said was funny but really annoying.

"I'm not being obtuse Gin. I'm telling you. I had a power. So simple. I just didn't know what it was till you came along."

"I don't understand."

"Love," Harry said simply. "I had love and it was something he couldn't understand. I just had to bring your image to mind. Yours and Rons and Hermiones, your family. I was protected because you loved me."

Ginny stared at him. She was trying to work her way up to being furious with him. He could have been more protected if she'd been there but unfortunately she couldn't even muster indignation. He went out there knowing he was protected because she loved him. How could a girl get angry at that. I mean really. He didn't even give her any leeway for the famous Weasley temper. She'd have to protect him from the family. That was all there was to it.

"You should sleep Harry," she whispered, "You need to rest."

"So do you. Did Neville come here?" he asked and Ginny nodded, "Good," he said and Ginny raised a brow, "I asked him to," he said simply.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"When I was unconscious. I knew you were upset. I could hear you. Feel you. So I looked for someone to help you."

"And you found Neville?"

"What's wrong with Neville?"

"Nothing, he drugged me is all."

"Did he?" Harry grinned

"And what are you finding so amusing," she asked.

"Oh nothing. Terribly bad of him really. Don't know what he was thinking?"

"Huh," she huffed but said nothing else. She turned slightly and he wrapped and arm around her.

"How did I get so lucky as to have you sleeping here?" he whispered.

"Neville drugged me here," she muttered back and Harry chuckled.

"Remind me to thank him," he said and she gasped indignantly then as he kissed her neck softly she sighed.

"Maybe I should too."

Harry woke again to the sound of hurried whispers, "Needs his rest…"

"Thank merlin he woke…"

"Shouldn't we move Ginny," Molly Weasley sounded worried. "I mean, she must be hurting him. She's practically lying on top of him," her tone suggested she was embarrassed. Harry felt Ginny shift against him and what felt like a smile against his neck. His eyes popped open as she moved a leg casually up his while her hand slipped inside his pyjama top.

"Harry, you're awake," Arthur said looking over in surprise, "It's good to see you son."

"Thank magic," Remus Lupin came forward and relief shone from his eyes.

"Harry," Molly Weasley bustled over her eyes filled with tears, "Oh thank Merlin. What did you thing you were doing?"

Harry swallowed trying to get his mind off Ginny's wandering hand and onto the conversation going on around him. "I…" he began but had to swallow again.

"Harry was being a hero mum," Ginny said taking pity on him, "As per usual,"

"Oh Ginny you're awake too. Good. Why don't you go freshen up," her mother suggested.

Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry decided it as time for payback. Especially since he'd just gotten a look at her in the cold light of day. "You do kind of smell Gin," he said grimacing and she turned indignant eyes on him.

"Well excuse me, I've been sitting by your side night and day worried sick. The last thing on my mind was whether I was clean or not. I haven't had time to look after myself."

"Yes speaking of which," Harry struggled to sit.

"Oh let's not," Ginny said bounding off the bed and folding her arms defensively.

"No, no, I think we should," Harry continued attempting to fold his arms but wincing at the pain it caused.

"Now Mr Potter you mustn't over do it. You've been through a …well I don't know and don't want to even imagine what you've faced but I do know you've been to hell and back and you need to rest. Not argue with your girlfriend."

"Yes Harry," Ginny said smiling, "Do as your told."

Harry gave her a disgusted look, "When have I ever done that?" he asked.

"Well you can try," she said.

"Uh huh," he said, "And for once so can you."

"What?"

"Go. Get something decent to eat, have a shower, change your clothes and get some fresh air. I don't want to see you till lunch time."

Ginny raised herself to her full height and placed her hands on her hips, "I beg your pardon?" she asked very slowly, her eyes narrowed, her tone dangerous. Harry didn't blink.

"You heard me," he said then turned to look at Professor Dumbledore who'd been very quiet throughout. Ginny stared at the back of Harry's head then stormed off furious beyond words. Harry turned back to see her disappear, slamming the door behind her. "She'll calm down eventually," he said more to himself. He had to cruel to be kind. Ginny needed a break.

"Indeed," Professor Dumbledore agreed and Harry turned back to him again. "And now Harry, if you would please explain what has happened." All adults in the room turned as one to look at him.

Suddenly a door banged open and in rushed Ron and Hermione, followed closely by the twins and Neville. "Harry," Hermione cried then came forward in a rush only to be stopped by Ron.

"I don't think he'd be able to stand one of your hugs Hermione," he said and she immediately cam to a halt.

"I thought you were going to die," she whispered her eyes never leaving Harry's. "How could you do that to us? You idiot. Of all the inconsiderate… unthinking …unfeeling …totally irrational…uncalled for…things. If you weren't in such a bad way I'd hex you into oblivion. How could you?"

"You're such a git Harry," Ron said putting an arm around Hermione. "Do you have any idea what we went through when you disappeared?"

Not to mention when you turned up unconscious," the twins added.

Harry turned to Neville, "Thanks for coming to Ginny," he said, "I owe you. You're a good friend."

"No problem," Neville said going a little red.

"Don't you dare ignore us," Hermione said sharply and Harry turned his emerald eyes back to her. He could see what was wrong. She was scared. Still not quite believing what her eyes were telling her. He held out a hand to her and she came forward and took it.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way," he said and pulled her down into the hug he knew she needed. It hurt but that didn't matter.

"Did it work?" she asked pulling back from him.

"He's gone, dead. This time I did it right," he said then looked around at everyone gathered, "and I couldn't have done it without your help."

"We didn't help mate," Ron said, "You made sure of that."

"Yes you did," Harry insisted, "You helped by just being who you are."

"I think you should start at the beginning Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I'm afraid I can't Professor," Harry said, "I only remember bits and pieces. It's all a blur. I know he's dead. I know because fighting him was the easy part," everyone frowned, "Oh don't get me wrong I still had to use powerful magic against him but after I'd taken him down there was twenty or so deatheaters to take his place."

"How about you explain how you managed to get rid of Voldemort."

"Love," Harry said and everyone frowned and Harry sighed, "You said it yourself Professor, in my first year. Love is a very powerful counter charm and shield."

"Yes but your mothers love was gone from the moment Voldemort used your blood to rise again."

"But lucky for me my mother wasn't the only person to love me," Harry said smiling slightly embarrassed at all those around him, "Others willingly took her place. All I had to do was call to mind everyone who'd ever shown me love or who I loved and I was able to create a shield to protect myself." The room was silent, staring at the boy who had calmly told them their love and his love for them had enabled him to kill one of the darkest wizards in history. "You see, the power he knew not was love and my ability to draw from it."

"Wow," Ron was the first to speak, "I don't know what to say."

"Oh I think WOW just about covers it," Hermione told him.

Harry's eyes were beginning to get heavy again and Pomfrey quickly stepped forward, "Oh no you don't Mr Potter. You need to eat before you sleep again."

"Not hungry," he told her.

"I don't care. You won't get better if you don't eat. Professor I must insist, todays inquisition is over."

"Yes I think you're right Poppy," he agreed and with a wave of his wand a tray of food appeared on the table beside Harry's bed. "Just one more thing Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How did you escape the Deatheaters?"

"All I remember is a sword and Peter Pettigrew standing in front of one of the curses sent my way," Harry answered sleepily. Dumbledore nodded.

"What?" everyone else cried but Harry didn't hear them. He was already asleep.

"Damn," Madam Pomfrey said, "The moment he wakes he must eat. Nothing must distract from that," Everyone nodded.

Several hours later Harry opened his eyes to the furious brown eyes of one Virginia Weasley. "How could you?" she demanded as she got up and reached for the tray of food putting it in front of him. "I needed to be with you," she added as she roughly plumped up his pillows so he could sit and eat his dinner. "Eat, you're as weak as a kitten," she told him furiously."

Meekly he did as he was told secretly delighted she was here even when she was so angry with him. He opened his mouth to speak but she shoved a fork full of food into him. "You telling me what to do and all the while you're not taking your own advice."

"Honestly Gin I …" another forkful was stuffed into his mouth.

"You're a horrible boyfriend," Ginny said still loading the fork.

"I love…" more food blocked his words.

"I don't care if you love me. You're an idiot," she said "Off you go, not a note of explanation, facing the dark lord, leaving me behind to worry." Harry winced as she scraped the knife across the plate. "Turn up as good as dead, expecting me not to freak out. Stays unconscious for days," more food came.

Harry had decided it was best to let her get it all out and she did. Until every bit of the food was gone she berated him. Then when he had finished she pushed the tray away and gave him a drink to wash it down with. He finished it and though his stomach protested the unnatural amount of food after so long with none he said nothing. She took his glass and put it on the discarded tray then turned back to him with an odd expression like she was torn between continuing or kissing him senses. Harry was really hoping she'd decide on the latter.

"Then you didn't even let me take care of you when you woke up. How am I supposed to deal with that."

"You looked like hell and I wanted you to take care of yourself. I wasn't pushing you away. I promise."

"You're an idiot," she told him.

"Yes,"

"Inconsiderate,"

"Yes,"

"Insensitive,"

"Uh huh,"

"You will never do that again."

"Merlin I hope not," Harry grinned and she realised what she'd said.

"You are far too arrogant Potter," she retorted, "And getting more like my brothers by the day."

"As long as you don't start seeing me like one I don't mind."

"Harry are you taking me seriously," Ginny huffed folding her arms.

"I always take you seriously Ginny," he told her and reached out to pull her unresistingly down to his side. "I love you. I'm sorry I worried you, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm not sorry for going after Voldemort though."

"Huh," she said but sank back into his arms and sighed. "You promise you won't leave me again."

"I promise," he told her kissing the side of her neck.

"You won't walk recklessly into danger without me,"

"Uh…"

"Okay that may not be feasible. At least promise you'll let me know so I don't have to sit and wonder for days on end about where you are and if you're alive or not."

"I promise," he smiled. They sat there in silence. Harry thinking back over the battle. Ginny thanking magic he was back with her safe if not entirely whole. She saw him frown and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing don't worry," he told her.

"No tell me," she insisted and he looked at her then sighed.

"It's going to sound stupid," he said but she simply raised a brow, "Okay. It's ridiculous really. I mean, there's no way it's possible but I have vague memories of the battle. I don't know what's real and what I imagined," he stopped frowning off into the distance and Ginny waited. After a few minutes he turned back, "I keep seeing this image of Colin Creevey brandishing a sword and defending my back. There were others too but it's not possible. Stop laughing," he told her and Ginny covered her mouth and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just the picture of Colin brandishing anything but a camera is so…so…so…"

"Ludicrous?" Harry suggested and she nodded, "I know. I know. I wonder if my memories of the battle will return or if I'll always be confused as to what is real and what's not."

"Who knows?" Ginny said then leaned up and kissed him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss and they stayed like that till Ron and Hermione walked in a few minutes later.

_Colin Creevey met with his fellow Alumni when he returned to the school after the holidays. "It's done," he said and the others nodded sighing in relief._

"_What if he remembers us?" the Ravenclaw asked._

"_I don't think so," Slytherin answered, "I cast a pretty powerful memory charm on him. It was selective, but even if he does remember he'll assume it was his mind playing tricks on him."_

"_To think of the power he used," Hufflepuff whispered, "I thought we were too late."_

"_You and me both," Colin said, "He is amazing. Had he been in a different year he'd have been an Alumni."_

_All of them nodded and then silently they parted, leaving behind on a table a Sword, a Shield, a Staff and a Crossbow. The Order of Alumni had once again fulfilled it's role in the protection of Society._


	12. Spellcaster

Epilogue

Cries filled the Potter house at Ottery St Catchpole. Everywhere in the house people stopped what they were doing. Hermione looked up from feeding her three week old son Caleb, Ron held their other son Isaac against him and turned at the noise. Molly and Arthur Weasley looked at teach other, eyes wide, breaths held. Bill stopped halfway between the kitchen and the living room a grin on his face, as shi own child looked wide eyed around for where the noise was coming from in his arms.

Neville Longbottom looked up from inspecting some plants, Fred and George Weasley rushed into the living room from the hall, almost tripping over themselves in their excitement. Charlie Weasley appeared with a pop and before he could ask if he'd missed anything, another wail came from above stairs. Percy stood at the fireplace frozen. Remus Lupin jumped up out of his chair, his book forgotten.

Not a word was spoken as everyone listened to the closing of a door and footsteps coming down the hall of the first floor. They all turned towards the stairs waiting. Harry appeared at the bottom grinning proudly, "Everyone," he said holding a bundle in his arms that wriggled, "Ginny and I would like you to meet our daughter."

"A Girl?" Molly cried coming forward.

"A Girl," the Weasley men all grinned delighted.

"A Girl," Hermione smiled.

"A princess," Harry corrected, "My princess." They all laughed and after having a look and a hold, Harry took his princess back upstairs to Ginny.

That night as the family gathered round, Hermione asked, "Have you decided what to call her?"

Her answer was a giggle from Ginny and a scowl from Harry. Everyone looked at the couple intrigued, "Harry lost the coin toss," Ginny explained, "I get to name her."

"So?" Ron asked.

"So…" Ginny grinned secretively and looked down at her baby girl, "I'm naming her after someone very famous and very important." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes and Hermione started to giggle.

"You're not," she said and Ginny's grin widened.

"I am," she replied.

_In a cave on a small island off the Irish coast an ancient quill rose and hovered over the pages of an equally ancient book. Those occupying the cave all watched in amazement and what could only be described as rising hope, when for the first time in three hundred years it moved to the left side of the book and began to write._

_**Potter,HarrietFemaleSpellcaster**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay so this is where we leave Harry and Ginny. The sequel is in the works as i write. However if you like my writing. I have also posted my first ever fanfic called, Open Your Eyes Harry.

http/ the link. I hope you'll read and review.

Thanks again for all your reviews.


End file.
